The Bell's Toll
by GeneralWolfen
Summary: Sequel to "Dark Days". As the Third Reich collapses, a group of scientists is teleported to Equestria. *READ DARK DAYS FIRST*
1. Not Again

Author's Note: Here I am, writing again. This is the sequel to "Dark Days". I Shall affectionately call it... Mini-Me.

Year: 1945

Location: Waffenfabrik Die Glocke, Somewhere near the German-French border

Subject: Reichsphysician-SS Heinrich Reynalch, 33

A bell rang, followed immediately by sirens. Men in white lab coats looked up from their work in exasperation, then back down.  
>"Hurry men, hurry! They are coming!" yelled one man. "We have to get out of here!"<br>As the men hurried through their work, they could hear the sound of the Russian rockets crashing around their factory. Parts of the walls shook and dust fell from the cieling. Heinrich ran up to the device that was supposed to be functioning. It looked like a stone hedgerow, with a bell in the middle and platforms on the sides. Rushing to a power switch, he looked back. "Is it ready yet?" he yelled. "Not yet!" a man yelled back. Heinrich growled. Listening intently, he could hear the Russians yelling outside the factory. They were closing in and the sounds of gunfire could be heard. The elite Waffen SS guards near the door were slowly edging away from it and approaching the scientists.  
>"It is ready!" the man yelled. As the team of about 6 scientists and guards ran to the device, an explosion occured, blasting away the door that sealed the room. Russians could be heard yelling and the sounds of men running were very loud. Heinrich looked at the device, then pulled the switch. Rushing into the device himself, electricty began to envelope the group. As the Russians ran into the room, all they saw was a bright flash of light, followed by an enormous explosion that blew apart the device that the scientists had run into. However, the scientists themselves were nowhere to be seen...<p>

Location: Ponyville, Equestria

Twilight Sparkle sighed in content. She had just woken up and already she could hear the birds chirping. Looking over, she smiled at the still-sleeping form of Hans next to her. Kissing his cheek softly, she arose out of bed and began brushing her hair. When she was finished, she looked out the window. Seeing the progress of the town hall's construction, she smiled. It had been a week since the horrors of those soldiers in Equestria had ended. the town had recovered fairly quickly and ponies had been going about their normal lives again. The remains of the tank had been cleared away, as well as the bodies of Edward and kruger. twilight shuddered. She had accidentally seen what was left of Kruger. As far as she knew, the bodies had been left in the Everfree forest for the creatures that presided in there. brushing her hair one more time, she left her room and went downstairs to make breakfast. Making a cereal out of oats, she left some for Hans and started to read a book she had started. Hans had adapted rather well to being a pony, she thought happily. Of course, she still had a bit of a problem with eating grass and hay, but he still ate other things like apples and carrots. Spike was away in canterlot of official business for Princess Celestia, so Twilight had been able to spend some time with Hans and got to know him alot better. Hans was also adapting to Twilight's language better. He was able to speak near fluently, and he in return had started teaching Twilight his native language. Just for laughs, one day she had gone out and started yelling at Rainbow dash in 'German', as Hans called it. Rainbow had frozen up for a second, realized it was Twilight, and had given her the dirtiest look possible. Giggling at the memory, Twilight waited for Hans to wake up.

Hans twitched and opened one eye. The sunlight shone through Twilight's window and it blinded him for a second. Yawning, he sat up and looked over. "Twilight must be up already" he thought, laying back down and stretching. Yawning again, he rolled out of Twilight's bed and onto the floor. laughing silently to himself, he sat up and glanced out the window. "Looks like the new hall is coming along fine." Smiling, he got up and made to walk out of the bedroom. However, a huge explosion near the Everfree forest and a loud exploding sound made him jump 10 feet into the air.

Twilight fell over as the huge explosion rocked through Ponyville and made everything shake. Getting up, she saw that a few books had fallen out of their places on their shelves. Sighing unhappily, she trotted over to the door and looked out. Quite a few other ponies had the same idea, as Twilight noticed every house had a pony looking at the Everfree forest with worry. Twilight's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

Fluttershy screamed. Whatever had exploded was very close to her house. Diving under her bed, she cowered there. Angel, her rabbit, stared at her with an unhappy expression. Fluttershy stared back. "I am not going to look at whatever it is." she said unhappily. Angel put his face into his paws, jumped up onto her bed and looked out her window. At first, it looked only like a huddled mass on the ground. Squinting, Angel could make out some bodies and varios pieces of metal and stone. Shrugging, he hopped down and gave Fluttershy the 'all-clear' sign. Fluttershy gave a sigh of relief, came out from under her bed and looked out as well. "Oh dear, i'm going to have to clean that up." she said to Angel. Angel nodded, then hopped away. Fluttershy sighed, walked downstairs and went outside. Looking at her birds, she said "Okay little ones, I need your help with this. If we work together we'll have this mess cleaned up fast." The birds nodded their agreement and followed Fluttershy to the mess.

Heinrich groaned. Everything was sliding in and out of focus. Putting his hand to his head, he gave a sigh of pain and tried to roll over. His body not responding, Heinrich just laid there, staring at the... most interesting sky he had ever seen. The clouds looked fake. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again. Nope, those clouds were definitely fake. Heinrich thought for a moment. Maybe he was dead. Shaking his head, he realized that was impossible. "If I were dead, this place would be a whole lot redder." Looking around, he managed to roll over onto his stomach. Bracing himself, he pushed off the ground and looked up... and found himself gazing into the bluest pair of eyes he had ever seen.

When asked about the incident later, all Angel could tell was that he was about to have a carrot when a scream made him look up and a yellow blur rushing through the house nearly knocked him out.

Twilight trotted through Ponyville, Hans at her side. The two were rarely ever seen without each other. As they headed for Fluttershy's house, Pinkie Pie bounded out of Sugarcube Corner to greet them. "Oh hey if it isn't my two most favorites lovers How are you I heard an explosion a few minutes ago are you going to check it out can I go I've got food to share wheres Rainbow have you seen her i have food she wanted." she was silenced by Twilight raising a hoof.  
>"Nice to see you too Pinkie. Yes, we're heading that way. No, I havn't seen Rainbow yet."<br>Pinkie nodded. "Okie dokie lokie well if you need me you know where I am."  
>Twilight turned to nod at pinkie when she saw that Pinkie was already back inside helping a customer with an order. Shaking her head, she looked at some of the ponies walking by her. One of them she remembered as having had a brick thrown at her by Edward. Twilight shuddered. The incident with those men was a touchy topic in Ponyville nopony really liked to talk about. Reaching the edge of Ponyville, she and Hans were treated to the site of Ponyville's #1 DJ, Vinyl Scratch, using her horn to make a nearby tree use its branches to beat a rythm off the ground. "Oh hey Vinyl, what you up to?"<br>Vinyl gave them a long look through her glasses, then said "The usual. Making fresh beats. However, this time I thought i'd do it with style!" Twilight giggled. Vinyl stopped using her magic and let out a sigh. "I'm bored though. Mind if I hang with you guys for a bit?"  
>Twilight and Hans shrugged."You can." they both said at the same time, which caused all 3 ponies to giggle.<p>

Heinrich stared... and stared... and stared. Had that creature really just screamed? Shaking his head, he stood up. A sharp pain in his back made him flinch, but the pain soon passed. Remembering what had happened, he took in his surroundings. Everything was rather colorful, he noted. Turning around, he counted his comrades. Still 4 scientists (including himself) and the 2 guards that had been at the door. One of the guards was stirring and gronaing. Moving to the guard's side, Heinrich helped him up and supported him against a tree. The guard slowly came to, and stared around at his surroundings.  
>"Where the hell are we?"<br>Heinrich shrugged. "Wherever Die Glocke transported us to. For all I know, we could be in a different dimension."  
>The guard stared around and rubbed his eyes. Walking away from heinrich, he sat down on a piece of stone, took out a cigarrete and lit it. heinrich sat down on a stone across from him. "You missed me waking up and having something scream at me."<br>The guard stared at him for a moment. "Sunds serious. You may want to have that checked out."  
>A groaning sound made them turn. One of the other scientists was waking up as well. Jumping up, Heinrich and the guard helped the scientist to his feet and supported him against a tree. As the scientist slowly came to his senses, he managed to ask "Heinrich? Where are we?"<br>Heinrich shrugged. "I have no idea, Dr. Mengele." 


	2. Oh The Horror

Twilight, Hans and Vinyl walked along the path leading to the Everfree forest. Vinyl was telling a rather funny story about how she had caused a speaker to short out at a DJ convention and the result was her being banned from it. Soon, Fluttershy's cottage came into view. Twilight frowned; Something was wrong. All the curtains were drawn and Angel the rabbit was standing outside the door holding a huge knife. Twilight trotted up to him.  
>"Angel, why is Fluttershy's house in lockdown?"<br>Angel mimed a huge explosion and pointed to the dge of the forest. Twilight nodded. "Something happened and it scared Fluttershy?" Angel nodded, resuming his guard duty. Looking back at Hans and Vinyl, Twilight pointed to the forst. "Let's go check it out."

* * *

><p>Heinrich watched apprehensivly as the SS guard set up a small camp using the pieces of stone and metal that were laying around. Dr. Mengele had gone out to look around the area where they were and hadn't returned yet. With a sigh, Heinrich sat down in his make-shift chair and closed his eyes. Hopefully the other men would wake up soon too.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight stopped the other two ponies. "Did you guys hear that?" she asked. Vinyl and Hans cocked their ears and listened. The sound of a branch cracking made them all jump. Backing away slowly, Twilight screamed as a man jumped out of some bushes at them. The man stared at them for a moment. Twilight turned back to look at Hans and gasped. Hans looked like he was in a coma. His eyes were wide and staring at the man, his normally grey coat had turned the palest color Twilight had ever seen it go and his mouth was open in an expression of pure horror. Vinyl however, bounded up to the mane and tapped its leg. "Hey wait a second, ain't you one of those guys of that species that terrified our town for a while?" she asked indifferently.<br>The man stared at Vinyl for a long time, then pulled a notebook out of his coat pocket. Making a note, he stooped down and took Vinyl's glasses off.  
>"Hey!" Vinyl yelled, kicking the man hard in the shin. Twilight facehoofed, then heard Hans make a small groaning sound. Turning, she saw him turn a paler shade of grey. "Hans, do you know who that is?"<br>Hans nodded, trying to speak but no sound coming out. Vinyl trotted up next to them and smiled triumphantly. "I think I scared him off- hey, what's wrong with you?"  
>Hans stared at Vinyl, then managed to say "Do you realize what you've done?"<br>Vinyl shrugged. "Not really."  
>Hans stared at her a moment longer, then said "I know that man. I saw him only once before, but that was enough." Shuddering hard, he looked down at the ground. "You just kicked Josef Mengele."<p>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy cowered behind her couch. A knocking at her door made her emit a small "eep!". Getting up, she peered through the keylock and gave a sigh of relief. It was only Twilight, Hans and Vinyl Scratch. Unlocking all 5 of her different locks, she opened the door and gave a small smile. "Oh hey Twilight. I'm just... cleaning."<br>Twilight gave her a look, then walked in. Hans and Vinyl followed. "Well Fluttershy, it seems our friend Vinyl here just kicked a very dangerous man."  
>Fluttershy gave a small cry. "Yes, more of those humans are back. I thought we got rid of them all."<br>Twilight shook her head. "It seems that they found a way to get back into our world."  
>Fluttershy curled up into a small ball and started shaking. Vinyl plopped down next to her and put a hoof on her shoulder. Twilight gazed out the window and watched the pile of rubble. The man Vinyl had kicked was half-walking, half-running towards it, writing down more notes in that little notebook.<p>

* * *

><p>Heinrich glanced up. "Doctor Mengele!" he yelled, getting up. Mengele looked up, then back down at his notebook. "Something wrong doctor?" Heinrich asked, trying to sound indifferent. Mengele nodded distractedly, muttering to himself.<br>"Are you aware we have talking animals here?" he asked Heinrich. Heinrich frowned. "Talking animals?"  
>"Yes. Specifically: equines."<br>Heinrich gave Mengele a long stare. "Talking equines? Okay then." Figuring Mengele was hallucinating, Heinrich sat down in his chair. Mengele sat down across from him and started talking. "One was a purple tone in skin and fur, with a darker purple mane and a horn. The second was grey with a blonde mane and blue eyes. The last was white, with a blue mane, horn and a pair of sunglasses. Its eyes were very red. I say it was possibly an albino."  
>Heinrich put his face into his hands and sighed. "Doctor, are you sure you saw them? Maybe this world has a funny toxin in the air that makes us hallucinate."<br>Mengele gave him a cold look, then said "I am very certain what I saw wasn't a hallucination."  
>Heinrich shrugged, then sat up. He just remembered! When he had woken up, he was treated to a creature screaming at him and running away! Looking back at Mengele, he said "Wait, I had an experience with one."<br>Mengele smiled. "Let's capture one and bring it back for testing."

* * *

><p>Twilight, Fluttershy and Vinyl wereall on the floor cowering by now. Vinyl had asked how dangerous could Mengele possibly be, and Hans had told all of them about what he had heard Mengele had done.<br>"And that is why they gave him the nickname 'The Angel of Death'."  
>Vinyl shuddered. "And to think, I kicked him."<br>Twilight patted her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll forget about you." she said reassuringly. Vinyl sighed and put her face into her hooves.  
>Fluttershy looked ready to cry. Putting a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder as well, Twilight said "Hey, at least these guys don't have a tank."<br>Hans shook his head. "Mengele doesn't need a tank..." he thought unhappily. Moving towards the door, he opened it and looked out. "Fluttershy, I suggest we get out of here and back into town. In town, we can warn everyone of the threat here now and what to do."  
>Fluttershy cowered, then nodded. Twilight got up and so did Vinyl. The 4 moved outside and Fluttershy locked her door. Angel gave her a look, then jumped through the window. Fluttershy giggled. "Oh, right." she closed the window, then moved away. "Let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>Heinrich smiled. The rest of the scientists and the last guard had finally woken up. As him and Mengele told the group of their discoveries, the scientists looked intrigued.<br>"We must capture one for further study!"  
>"Imagine the benifits we could get from this!"<br>"We will be famous!"  
>Mengele nodded. "At night, the guards will scout around and wait for one of the equines to move around. They will subdue it and bring it back here. Sound good?" As everyone nodded, Heinrich's smile grew bigger. If only the Third Reich was still up...<p>

* * *

><p>When Twilight finally reached the library, it was already around midday. And who better to show up first than Rainbow Dash. "Hey Twilight! I've been looking for you! Did you hear? The Wonderbolts are-"<br>"That's very nice Rainbow, but we have a problem."  
>"Problem?"<br>"Yes. More humans."  
>Rainbow stared at twilight in horror. "M..More... humans?" she asked. Twilight nodded. Rainbow gasped, then flew up. "I'll alert everyone to be on guard!" she said, zooming off for the middle of town. Twilight watched her, then said "Fluttershy, you can stay with me and Hans if you want."<br>Fluttershy looked down. "Do you want me to?" she asked. Twilight nodded. Fluttershy smiled. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Rainbow touched down in front of Rarity's store and knocked hard. "Be right with you!" she heard Rarity yell. After a moment, the door opened. "Welcome to- oh hey Rainbow." Seeing concern written all over Rainbow's face, she gasped. "Oh my Rainbow, is something wrong?" Rainbow nodded.<br>"There are humans here again."  
>Rarity gasped louder. "More humans? Oh the horror!" and she promptly swooned and fell to the ground. Rainbow gave her a dirty look. "Pass the message on." With those words, Rainbow flew off for the mail office.<p>

* * *

><p>Ditzy smiled at her work of art. It was a saddlebag with with a pouch underneath, so she could carry more mail. Putting the saddlebag on, she made to move towards the door. However, the door flew open and pushed Ditzy back. Getting up off the ground, she glared at Rainbow.<br>"Rainbow, you have to be more careful!"  
>Rainbow glared back. "I have to be careful? Who crashes into trees every day?"<br>Ditzy scowled. "Don't bring my impediment into this? What do you need?"  
>Rainbow remembered the reason she was there and softened up. "Sorry Ditzy. But you have to put out an emergency notice!"<br>Dizty's scowl turned into one of amazement. "An emergency notice? We havn't put one of those out since that dragon was up in that cave!"  
>Rainbow shrugged. "Whatever. Just put one out. Humans are back in Ponyville and we need everyone to be exetremly careful."<br>Ditzy nodded distractedly; she was trying to find the notices. "Okay Rainbow, whatever you s-... humans?"  
>Rainbow nodded. "yes, more humans."<br>Ditzy gasped, then brought out a pile of notices. Writing humans on each one as fast as she could, she put the notices in her saddlebag. "Today's mail will be delivered tomorrow." she said to nopony in particular. Rainbow nodded, then flew out the door.

* * *

><p>When Rainbow was finally done informing everypony about the threat of the humans, it was getting dark. landing in front of the library, Rainbow headed inside. All of the Mane 6 were there, as well as Hans and Vinyl. Vinyl lived on the edge of town, and she was a little hesitant about going home. Twilight looked around at them all, then said "Alright, here's the plan..."<p>

* * *

><p>The two guards stalked through the night carefully. Being a strange world, they didn't know what might jump out at them at night. The first guard looked at the second guard. "Heinz, do we shoot and kill, or do we shoot and stun? Mengele never specified if he wanted dead or alive."<br>Heinz shrugged. "Probably alive, so he can do his tests better. Besides, you know as well as I that Heinrich would go crazy if we brought something dead near him."  
>The first guard nodded. "But what if-"<br>"Paul, no what-if's. We just simply go in, get an horse, go back. Simple enough?"  
>Paul nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>Lyra and BonBon trotted happily through the park at the edge of Ponyville. They always loved going through the park at night. It made everything much more romantic. Plus, Lyra was planning on popping the question on Lyra that very night. She was going to ask BonBon to marry her in their favorite spot: The bench under the tree directly in front of the fountain. Lyra smiled, feeling the ring she had in her saddlebag bumbing against her side. As they reached the spot, BonBon jumped onto the bench and settled in happily. Lyra hoisted herself up next to BonBon and sighed in content. The evening was going so well. Lyra's gaze turned to BonBon. "Hey BonBon?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"We've been dating for a long time."<br>"Yeah, I know."  
>"Well..."<p>

* * *

><p>The two guards stiffened up. Voices! Heinz dived into a bush and Paul dived into a rock. Rubbing his head unhappily, Paul sat up and gazed at where the voices were coming from. Seeing two ponies perched on a bench, he made a motion to Heinz. Heinz crept up behind Paul and took out a flare. Pulling out his lighter, Heinz set the flare off and flung into in front of the ponies.<p>

* * *

><p>Lyra hopped off the bench and got in front of BonBon. Using her magic to levitate the ring out, she heard BonBon gasp.<br>"BonBon, will you marry me?"  
>BonBon squealed in delight. "Yes!" she yelled. As she jumped off the bench to hug Lyra, a blinding light made them both turn away. As the flash subsided, the two ponies gazed. A road flare? What was a road flare doing in the middle of a park? A loud thump and a gasp from behind her made Lyra turn. Her eyes went wide as she saw a human dragging BonBon's unconcious body away. "No!" she screamed. However, a sound above her made her look up. The site of a rifle butt coming at her face was the last thing she saw before she was knocked out.<p>

* * *

><p>Heinz smiled triumphantly. They had captured two ponies! Hoisting the body of the green one onto his shoulder, he saw Paul doing the same with the other. Making a motion to get away quickly, the two ran off back to the camp.<p>

* * *

><p>Ditzy walked through the park cautiously. She had heard her friend Lyra scream, but then silenced. Taking care to make sure she didn't run into anything, Ditzy came upon where she had heard Lyra scream. Seeing only the fountain, the bench, and nopony else, Ditzy frowned. Turning around, her hoof stepped on something hard. Picking it up, Ditzy gasped.<br>It was a ring.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Review please.<p> 


	3. The Rescue

Author's Note: I realized I screwed up the characters! Shoutout to the guy that pointed it out: THANK YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH MAN! I OWE YOU ONE!

Ditzy ran through the park in despair. "Lyra! BonBon!" she yelled, hoping that she would hear them answer. "Lyra! BonBon!" she screamed. Still not recieving an answer, she sat on the ground and sniffled. They always answered her. That surely meant something was wrong. Sniffling again, Ditzy looked up as it slowly started to rain. The lamps around the park flickered on and Ditzy gazed at one of them. An idea suddenly occured to her. 'Wait! I'll just check for footprints!" Going back to the bench, she checked around the bench. Sure enough, there were hoofprints... along with several foreign prints. Recognizing them as the prints Edwin or Karl left behind whenever they went anywhere, Ditzy immdeiately set off for the apartments they lived in.

Karl glanced over as he heard a knocking at his aprtment door. Moving over to the intercom system he had made, he pressed the button and asked "Who is it?"  
>"Ditzy Doo." came the response.<br>Karl smiled. The mailmare. He thought she was probably the most adorable out of all the ponies he had met. Opening the door, he motioned for her to come inside. Ditzy did so gladly, then shook herself to help dry herself off. Karl sank into an armchair and watched her. "Something you need?" he asked.  
>Ditzy nodded. I need you and Edwin to help me find my friends! I think they were kidnapped!"<br>Karl nodded. Getting up, he walked back over to the intercom. Flipping a switch, he yelled "Edwin! Holen Sie sich Ihren ber Hintern hierher!". Moving back to the chair, his door soon burst open to show Edwin standing there with a machine gun and helmet. "Something wrong?" he asked Karl in German.  
>Karl nodded. 'Ditzy's friends here have been kidnapped or something."<br>Edwin scowled. "Then let's go find them."

Heinz and Paul arrived at camp with huge grins. "Doctor Mengele! We have your order!" Mengele turned from Heinrich and stared at the guards. They had managed to get him two ponies? That was great! Now if something went wrong with one, he could just switch to the other. Smiling widely, he walked up to the guards.  
>"Thank you. Just lay them on the grund there and we'll get to them in the morning." Mengele then walked over to the makeshift tent the scientists had made. It was made from bent sticks and leaves appiled with mud. It worked rather well and it kept the rain out. Going inside, he settled down next to the other scientists and closed his eyes.<p>

Heinz and Paul sat at the front of the tent and watched the surrounding area. It was raining fairly hard by now and they needed to be alert.

Karl crept through the darkness. Holding his small lantern, he glanced back. Ditzy was crawling behind him. Picking her up, he said "Don't need you getting dirty. Ditzy smiled and clung close to his shoulder. Looking ahead, Hanz saw the outline of Fluttershy's house. "There?" he asked Ditzy. Dizty shook her head.  
>"That's Fluttershy's house."<br>"Oh."  
>Walking up to the entrance, Hans looked around. Ditzy tapped his shoulder and whispered "Over there." Hans glanced over and saw a small encampment. Starting in that direction, he could see the outline of two ponies lying outside a tent made of leaves. Outside the tent, there were indeed two men. Gently lifting Ditzy off himself, he put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to hide. Ditzy looked around, then dove into some bushes.<p>

Heinz looked up from the cards we was trying to play with against Paul. Something had rustled in the bushes near the tent and it sounded large. Picking up his rifle, he yelled "Halt! Whoever you are, identify yourself! This is private Heinz Blundberg of the Waffen SS Fifth Division!"

Karl froze._ "Waffen SS? Oh god no..."_ Trying his best to sound calm, he yelled back "Lieutenant Karl Marsden, Eight Panzer battlion." After a moment of silence, he heard "Finally! A fellow German!" The two figures stood up and moved toward him. When they got close, Karl could see the uniforms on them clearly. Indeed, they were SS. "How did you get here?" one of them asked.  
>Karl shrugged. "No idea. Bright flash of light and I was here. I've been here a week."<br>The two men looked at each other. "Did you see anything strange while you were here?"  
>"Nothing odd. Just the bright colors and odd clouds. That's about it."<br>"Very well. Stay here with us for now until we figure out how to get back."  
>Karl nodded. As the two men moved back, they asked "Can you keep watch for us while we sleep?" Karl nodded again, sitting down on a small chair. As the two guards closed their eyes, Karl waited for them to be fully asleep. Soon, he could hear the snoring coming from both of them. Standing up, he motioned for Ditzy to come out.<p>

Ditzy jumped out of the bush and shook herself dry and clean. Moving up to Heinz, she nuzzled his leg. "You did good." she said, looking at the sleeping guards. Trotting over to Lyra's body, she looked at Karl. Karl understood, picking up Lyra and setting her on Ditzy's back. Then he picked up BonBon's body and started away from the camp. Ditzy followed behind him, keeping an eye on the sleeping guards.

Upon reaching Ponyville, Karl and Ditzy went up to Karl's apartment. Depositing Lyra and BonBon on his couch, Karl put a blanket over them. Sinking into an armchair, he looked at Ditzy. She settled down on the floor and curled up to go to sleep.  
>"Oh no you ain't." Karl said. He picked Ditzy up and she let out a squeal of surprise. She was carried into Karl's bedroom and deposited on his bed. Glaring at Karl, she asked "What was that for?"<br>Karl smiled. "I want you to be comfortable." he said, closing the door and heading back to the main room to wait for the ponies to wake up. Ditzy stared at the door for a moment, then smiled and curled up again.

As Karl sat there waiting, a thought occured to him. _"Wait a minute... Where the hell did Edwin go?"_

Another Author's Note: I think I wrote this chapter horribly. I'll try to make up for it next chapter with more action and BETTER WRITING.


	4. Smoke Works Best

Author's Note: I was going to upload this yesterday, but i procrastinated and played L4D2 for the night. If you want to add me on steam, go ahead. My name is DJ-W0LF3N5T31N.

* * *

><p>Heinz strieed gently. His dreams were bothering him again. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. Glancing about, he noticed it was early in the morning, for the sun had yet to come over the horizon. Sighing at how early it was, he glanced towards where the ponies were. Not seeing them, he shrugged and settled back to go to sleep. Suddenly, it occured to him there were no ponies. Bolting up, he rushed to check the area. The ponies were indeed gone! Letting out an exclamation of surprise and anger, he went back to Paul. Kicking him in the leg, he yelled "Wake up! The ponies are missing! That traitorous Heinz stole them from us!" Paul said something illegible and turned over. Heinz kicked him harder. "Wake up you sack of scum!" Paul opened his eyes and glared at Heinz.<br>"What were you ranting about? I was asleep."  
>Heinz was about ready to explode when Heinrich looked out from the tent. "The ponies are gone?" Heinz nodded. 'then by all means, use deadly force if needed to get them back. Menegele won't be happy."<br>Heinz nodded again. He had heard what Mengele did to people that displeased him. Picking up his rifle, threw another rifle at Paul.

* * *

><p>Lyra woke up with a soft sigh. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was one of the humans. he was staring back at her with a tired expression on his face. "Finally! You're awake." he said.<br>Lyra gave out a small 'eep' and curled up into a ball. Karl shook his head. "I'm not one of them. It's me, Karl."  
>Lyra let out a sigh of relief and uncurled. Sitting up, she rubbed her head and gasped in pain. There was a large bump on her forehead where Heinz had hit her and it still hurt rather badly. A thought came to her. "BonBon! is she... okay?" karl simply pointed next to her. Lyra turned and saw BonBon still asleep. Squealing with delight, Lyra cuddled up next to her and nuzzled her head. Karl smiled. These ponies were absolutely adorable. Lyra looked at karl and he could see tears in her eyes. "Thank you for saving us..." she whispered.<br>Karl shrugged. "Anything to help out Ditzy."  
>Lyra gasped. "Ditzy was looking for us?"<br>Karl nodded. "She came to me first and asked me to help her look. She's currently sleeping."  
>Lyra smiled. It was good to have friends like Karl and Ditzy, that genuinely cared about them and had rescued them from their captors. Suddenly, her eyes went wide with fright. "They'll come looking for us."<br>Karl gazed out his apartment window. "Probably not. they have no idea where to start and they won't be able to find Ponyville easily unless they know the way."

* * *

><p>Heinz stared through his binoculars. Right in front of them was a town. Him and Paul were currently entrenched on a hill looking at the town. Handing the binoculars off to Paul, he asked "Should we flank left, right or from behind?"<br>"Just going head-on works."  
>"What if they have weapons?"<br>"We have rifles and grenades. Besides, if there are more ponies, we'll just scare them into coming back to the camp with us. I doubt they have weapons."  
>Heinz shrugged. Pulling a can out of his pocket, he asked "Hungry?"<br>Paul glanced at the label. All it said was 'Soup 2504'. "No thanks. I'll pass."  
>Heinz shrugged. Pulling the top off, he drank and put the soup can back in his pocket. "I always think better when i'm not hungry."<br>Paul nodded, then surveyed the town again. Lights were coming on in houses and a few ponies were already wandering the streets. Noises above him made him look up. His jaw dropped and the binoculars fell out of his hands.  
>"What is it?" Heinz asked. Grabbing the binoculars and nearly choking Paul, Heinz looked up. His jaw dropped as well. Up in the air was a magnificent city made of clouds. Ponies were flying around it and a few were even flying at the town the two were looking at. Heinz closed his mouth.<br>"We're definitely not in Germany anymore."

* * *

><p>Twilight groaned. The first rays of Celestia's sun were shining through and she needed to find those humans! getting up, she bumped into the pony sleeping next to her. Remembering that she had had the other ponies stay at her house, she got up and trotted around them. Setting about making a breakfast for them all, her thoughts kept wandering off. "What if they attack us like the last ones? What will they want? Would they treat us nice? Will they actually be nice?" Thoughts like these kept flying through her head. She was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't even notice she was adding hot sauce to her drink. After managing to fix that and setting out everyone's breakfast, she sat down and waited. The first pony to wake up was Rainbow, followed immediately by Fluttershy. The two trotted over to Twilight, gave her small smiles and started to eat. Rarity followed, and after declaring Twilight's breakfast to be suitable for any pony, ate as well. Pinkie Pie and Applejack woke up at exactly the same time, yawned at the same time, then trotted towards the table. Vinyl woke up, tossed her mane around, trotted to the table and immediately ate everything in one bite. After everypony was finished (with Pinkie passing around mysterious cupcakes), Twilight stood up. "Alright girls, here's the plan. We have to find those humans, show them we are PEACEFUL!" (she gave a look at Vinyl) "And that we wish to have a good friendship with them. Now who's ready?" The ponies all nodded sleepily and made ready to go. As they put on their saddlebags, Fluttershy approached Twilight.<br>"Um, Twilight? What if, um, they're not nice?"  
>Twilight shrugged. "Then we run them out of town."<p>

* * *

><p>Heinz crept slowly towards the town. So far, he hadn't come across any pony. Paul ran past Heinz, jumped into a ditch and immediately set his rifle to be ready to fire at anything. Heinz sighed. he prefereed stealth, paul preferred running in and shooting everything. That was exactly how they lost the battle at the Rhine. Then while they were running away, they had met up with Mengele's convoy and had gone to that factory. Giving Paul a cold glare as he walked up next to him, Heinz glanced around. "See anything?"<br>"Yeah. Two ponies coming up that road in front of us."  
>Heinz looked out and saw two ponies. One was blue with wings and a rainbow mane and tail. The other was yellow with wings, a pink tail and mane. The rainbow one seemed to be comforting the yellow one, which seemed scared.<p>

* * *

><p>Rainbow nudged Fluttershy gently. "Come on. Twilight said they likely havn't found the town yet, so let's go! She made us split up because we can fly away!"<br>Fluttershy trembled and took another step. "But I'm still scared! I'm remembering the other humans and how one of them shot me..."  
>Rainbow nuzzled Fluttershy gently. "Don't worry. I'm with you. No human will think of messing with you when I'm around!"<br>Fluttershy gave Rainbow a small smile. "Okay, I guess you're right. You ARE a fast flyer after all. I know you'd help me."  
>Rainbow nodded. "That's what friends are for."<p>

* * *

><p>Heinz shuddered. It was so corny! Turning to Paul, he said "Let's take them. the way those two are acting, Mengele would love to study them. Plus, I think the rainbow one is a lesbian."<br>Paul nodded. "Alright then. Do I shoot the knees, the head, or the stomach?"  
>Heinz facepalmed. "We STUN them."<br>"I know."  
>"Oh, so you can stun ANY animal with a headshot?"<br>"Um... If you try hard enough."  
>Heinz hit his head off the ground, then looked back at the ponies. They were getting closer. Taking out the smoke and stun grenades he was carrying, he waited for the right moment. When the two ponies were near the ditch, Heinz pulled the smoke grenade and threw it.<p>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy screamed. Right in front of them had landed a potato masher thing! Turning around, she squealed as the grenade made a hissing sound. Rainbow nudged her. "Look! It's smoking?" Indded, smoke was flowing out of the masher. As the smoke encircled Rainbow and Fluttershy, they both made ready to fly away. When nothing happened, they eased down and looked around. The smoke was still thick, but they were starting to be able to see out. Suddenly, a loud bang and a flash of light made them both fall over. Fluttershy screamed as her senses were thrown off. Everything was a blur and all sounds were muffled. Struggling to stand up, she fell over again. The sensation of being picked up made her scream again. As she was hauled away, she managed to glance around and see she was being carried by a human!<br>"If you ztay ztill, ve vill not hurt vou."  
>Fluttershy nodded mutely. Looking back at the smoke, she saw another human carrying Rainbow out of there. She gasped as she saw that Rainbow was unconcious and there was blood trickling from her hoof. Seeing that the human was limping badly made her smile slightly, since it was clear Rainbow hadn't gone down without a fight.<p>

* * *

><p>Paul glared at Heinz. "This one kicked me somewhere that should NEVER be kicked." he said angrily. Heinz stifled a laugh, but then saw the blood.<br>"You killed it?"  
>"Broke it's leg' is a better term." Paul said smugly.<br>Heinz scowled. mengele wouldn't be happy about that. Walking away from the town, he saw several ponies running towards the smoke.  
>"Time to go."<p> 


	5. Fists of Fury

Author's Note: Procrastination. AGAIN.

* * *

><p>Twilight rushed towards the smoke she saw rising from where Rainbow and Fluttershy had been. <em>"Please don't let anything have happened to them!"<em> she thought repeatedly. Reaching the area, she looked around and saw two potato masher grenades on the ground. She gasped and dived back. When nothing happened, she walked cautiously towards one and picked it up. Applejack popped up beside her and exmained the device as well. "It appears to have already gone off." Twilight said, noting that a small amount of smoke was still coming out of it.  
>Applejack picked up the other masher and looked it over. "Ah think this un has gun off too." she said, holding it towards Twilight. Twilight took it and said "This must be what caused that flash of light. And since Rainbow and Fluttershy aren't here, the humans that threw them must have taken them away!"<br>Rarity came up behind Twilight slightly out of breath. "My goodness, have you found what that was?" Twilight nodded and held up the mashers. Rarity's eyes went wide and she gasped. "Does this mean Rainbow and Fluttershy are gone?"  
>Twilight nodded unhappily.<p>

* * *

><p>Rainbow groaned. Opening her eyes slightly, stretched and cried out in pain. Her foreleg was sending out horrible waves of pain and it nearly caused Rainbow to black out again. Opening her eyes wider, she saw that she was strapped down to a flat rock, facing the sky. Her wings were outstretched and were bound down by rope. Glancing over, she saw Fluttershy on another flat rock in the exact same predicament. Rainbow noticed she was just lying there in mute shock, staring up at the sky. Looking the other way, Rainbow saw two humans in white coats. One was rather tall and the other was about a head smaller than the first. They both glanced in Rainbow's direction and started talking excitedly. Rainbow glared at them and yelled "Let me go!" The two men stopped talking, looked at Rainbow, and started laughing. One of them slowly started walking towards her. Rainbow cowered slightly. The man had an air of foreboding about him, like she wasn't going to get out of this alive. The man gently felt Rainbow's stomach, then her head, then finally her front leg that was broken. Yelling something back at the first man, he patted Rainbow on the head and walked away. The first man came over with some tape. Rainbow glanced at him unhappily and the man sighed. "My zuperior zays zat vu have suvvered an injury, zo I am vixing it." Unrolling some of the tape, he put some cotton around Rainbow's leg, then wrapped it up with tape. Rainbow gasped and struggled since it hurt so much. It felt like the man wasn't being careful. When he was done, Rainbow glared at him, then looked the other way. The man sighed again, patted her on the head and walked away. Rainbow watched him leave, then turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy! We need to get out of here!"<br>Fluttershy only kept staring at the sky. Something was disturbing her and Rainbow needed to get her to come back to reality. "Fluttershy! What's wrong?"  
>Fluttershy turned her head and stared at Rainbow. A tear came out of her eye and she said "Rainbow. We're not going to make it out of this."<br>Rainbow gazed at Fluttershy. She normally took things badly, but this was the worst. Never had Fluttershy said they weren't going to make it out of something.  
>"Wha.. what do you mean?"<br>"They told me what they plan on doing. We're not going to live."

* * *

><p>Twilight ran through town, trying to find somepony or someone to help her. Although she had her friends, that wasn't enough to take on 6 humans, who most likely had guns and who knew what else. Reaching Karl's apartment, she rapped hard on the door. There was an exchange of voices from inside, followed by someone walking to the door. As it opened, Twilight said "Karl! I need your hel-... Ditzy?"<br>Ditzy giggled. "The one and only."  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"Lyra and BonBon were kidnapped, so Karl and I rescued them and brought them here for safety."  
>Twilight thought for a second. "Did they say who kidnapped them?"<br>"Some humans, I think."  
>At those words, Twilight burst past Ditzy and ran up to Lyra and BonBon. "Do you want to help me rescue my friends who were kidnapped by the people that kidnapped you?"<br>Lyra and BonBon nodded, as well as Karl. Ditzy came up next to Twilight. "I will too."  
>As the ponies as Karl exited the apartment, she turned to them. 'Thank you so much."<br>Everyone nodded and Lyra asked "Who was kidnapped?"  
>"Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."<p>

* * *

><p>Applejack examined the ground closely. She had found the footprints of the attackers and they led to the Everfree Forest. Gulping, she turned as she saw Twilight, Ditzy, Lyra, BonBon and Karl arrive. "Rarity and Pinkie Pie will be here in a moment. Ah don't know where thay went." Just as she said the words, rarity and Pinkie Pie trotted (or bounced, in Pinkie Pie's case) into the area. As everyone was greeted, Twilight glanced at Applejack. "Do you know where to go?" she asked. Appljack nodded and pointed at the forest. As everypony gasped (except for Karl, who grinned at the prospect of danger), they heard sounds of hoofsteps. Turning, they saw Vinyl Scratch and Octavia trotting towards them.<br>"Word spread that you were looking for some ponies to help you with something." Octavia said, flicking her mane back. Vinyl nodded. "We came to help, since the rumor was some friends of yours were kidnapped."  
>Twilight sighed. "Rainbow and Fluttershy" she said glumly. Octavia gasped.<br>"Fluttershy was supposed to help me this afternoon!" she exclaimed. Turning to Vinyl, she muttered something and Vinyl nodded. "We're ready to assist you in any way we can."  
>"Good. Then let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>Heinrich scowled. The ponies were most uncooperative. He'd tried to sedate the rainbow one so he could examine her, but she had managed to knock the syringe out of his hand. Then, he tried to sedate the yellow pony, but she'd stared at him and it had thoroughly freaked him out. Sighing, he looked down at his notes. All he'd written was "Uncooperative." Yep, that about summed them up. Glancing at the ponies, a thought occured to him. Moving back towards them, the rainbow one laughed. "Come to try us again?" she asked teasingly. Heinrich glared at her. "I vas just thnking. Perhaps, if vu do not cooperate vith us, ve'll just take it out on your friendz instead."<br>Rainbow's eyes widened. "No. leave my friends alone. I'll... i'll let you do whatever you want to me if it means they can live."  
>Heinrich smiled. "Very good." he said, taking out another syringe. Motioning to his guartds, they turned Fluttershy so she could watch. "This vill be you next." Heinrich said, plunging the syringe into Rainbow. She cried out, then fell back and closed her eyes.<br>Fluttershy screamed. "You killed her!"  
>"No. She is only asleep." Heinrich said. Turning back, he brought out an operating knife. "She'll be dead when I get done with her though."<br>Fluttershy stared at Rainbow, then slowly started to cry.

* * *

><p>Twilight led the group of ponies (and Karl) carefully. The humans could be watching them at that very moment. As they neared Fluttershy's house, a scream made them stop. "Did you hear that?"<br>"Sure did."  
>"It sounded like Fluttershy!"<br>Dizty clung close to Karl's leg and looked up at him. He looked back and whispered 'I'll make sure nothing happens to you."  
>Ditzy smiled, comforted by his words.<br>Twilight looked around. They were nearing the encampent. "Everypony, be quiet, and get down."  
>All the ponies dropped down and started crawling (with Rarity exclaiming quietly about her coat getting wrecked). The sound of voices made them pause. One of the guards was walking by with one of them men in the white coats. They were talking and laughing about something. Whatever it was, it made Karl scowl. "Those bastards."<br>"What are they saying?"  
>"Nothing..."<br>When the men had passed, the ponies started to crawl forwards again. Reaching Fluttershy's house, Twilight turned to Vinyl and Octavia. "Alright, here's my plan..."

* * *

><p>Heinrich stared at his work. He had cut open Rainbow's front broken hoof and was examining the contents. "Hmm... Remarkably like a pony back home, with minor differences..." He turned and made a small note. Glancing up, he looked in Fluttershy's direction. When he had first cut open Rainbow's hoof, there was quite a mess and it had made her scream. Now she was just watching whatever Heinrich did in horror. Heinrich glared at her, made another note, then turned back to Rainbow. Just as he was about to cut into her stomach, a sound made him turn around. His eyes fell onto a white pony with a blue mane, purple glasses and a horn. "Vat do vu want?" he asked, holding up the scalpel menacingly. The pony pointed up. Glancing up, Heinrich saw a yellow-maned pony with crossed eyes flying down at him. Heinrich shrugged and held the knife up. The pony turned to avoid, but wasn't fast enough. The scalpel entered into the pony's stomach and lodged there. Letting go, Heinrich watched the pony scream out in pain and crash into a tree. Smiling, he turned back and laughed at the look of horror on the white unicorn's face. "Did vu honestly think I wouldn't do zat?" he asked. Just as he made to walk towards the pony, something collided with him.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight held her hooves up to her mouth in horror as she saw the knife ram into Ditzy's stomach and as she flew into a tree. "That... that monster!" she exclaimed. Just as she was about to help Ditzy, someone shoved her out of the way. Getting up and spitting out dirt, she saw Karl jump onto the scientist and start punching him. Twilight gasped. Karl was being ruthless. He had hit the scientist as hard as he could, then when the scientist went dowm, Karl had started to stomp on him. Twilight cringed as she heard multiple bones crack. When Karl was finished, she heard him say "That's for hurting Ditzy!"<p>

* * *

><p>Karl breathed hard. Looking at what he had done to Heinrich, he rushed over to Ditzy and picked her up. Her breathing was irregular and was coughing bad. Not caring about the mess being made on his clothes, he looked at Twilight and motioned towards Ponyville. She nodded and Karl took off. When he disappeared from view, Twilight and everypony else crept out. They untied Fluttershy, then untied Rainbow. Fluttershy gronaed and stretched her wings, then started to hug every pony she could reach. 'Thank you so much!" she said over and over. Twilight hugged her back, then picked up Rainbow with her magic. "We have to get her to the ER right now!" she yelled. The ponies nodded. As they took off for Ponyville, they didn't notice the guard returning with the scientist. As the guard took aim, the scientist shook his head and forced the rifle down.<br>"We must take care of Heinrich." Mengele said, moving to Heinrich's side.

* * *

><p>Karl burst through the hospital doors. "I need a doctor!" he yelled. Two nurses rushed up to him and took Ditzy from his. He followed them down a hall where a doctor was waiting. Motioning to the room he was next to, the nurses carried Ditzy into there. Karl made to follow, but was stopped by the doctor. "Please wait out here. An injury this bad, she'll need our full concentration." With those words, the doctor walked into the room. Karl gazed after him, then walked back to the lobby. Sinking into a chair, he put his head into his arms and began to weep.<br>_"Oh please, don't let her die..."_


	6. Boxes

**Author's Note: Company of Heroes helped inspire this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ditzy groaned softly. Opening her eyes, she became aware she was lying on a hospital bed. Glancing around, she made to get up but a sharp pain in her stomach made her gasp and lie back down. A nearby nurse noticed her and rushed over. "Please, try not to move. This injury was horribly severe and we don't know if how we treated it will hold up." Ditzy stared at her for a second, then raised her blankets. Medical tape was wrapped around her stomach. Sighing, she looked at the nurse.<br>"Karl."

* * *

><p>Twilight watched as Rainbow slept. They'd been in the hospital for nearly 5 hours and Rainbow still hadn;t woken up. Th nurses had said that whatever Rainbow had been sedated with, it was way to strong and could have possibly killed her. Fluttershy was in the bed next to Rainbow. <em>"Poor Fluttershy..."<em> thought Twilight. Fluttershy was in bad state of shock and hadn't spoken a word since arriving at the hospital. All she did was stare at the cieling. Twilight trotted over to her and nuzzled her hoof. Fluttershy didn't even blink. Twilight sighed again, then trotted back to the others. Applejack looked ready to cry, Rarity WAS crying and Pinkie Pie herself wasn't even in her usual mood. Twilight had noticed her mane and tail had even deflated. Not much, but enough to notice there was a difference. Turning her attention back to Rainbow, Twilight fell into thought. These new batch of humans were definitely more ruthless than the last bunch, and since there were more, Twilight knew it wouldn't end good.

* * *

><p>Heinrich'd eyes snapped open. Feeling his face, he took note of the damp towel covering one side of his face. Sitting up, he groaned in pain. His entire body ached. That man that had assaulted him had deifintely caused damage. Holding his hand to his ribs, he moved to get off the bed and was immediately pushed back. Glaring at the figure, he realized it was Mengele. "Oh good Heinrich. You're awake. As you are aware, your entire body aches."<br>Heinrich scowled. "I did notice. And what's with the towel?"  
>"Well..." Mengele shifted uncomfortably. "That man that attacked you did a number on that side of your face. Some skin was horribly damaged and... well... I just simply removed it. Don't worry about it however, as I have fixed up that side of your face. It will not bleed out or get infected. But... It isn't pretty. Look for yourself." He held out a mirror and Heinrich took it. Pulling the towel off his face, he glanced into the mirror... and screamed.<br>"Mengele! What have you done? I wouldn't call it being fixed! If anything, I look worse!"

* * *

><p>Karl slowly walked into Ditzy's room. Upon seeing the mare, he smiled. "How are you feeling?"<br>"Good. The doctors say it may take a while to recover and that I should lie low for a bit."  
>As Karl sat down next to her, she nuzzled his hand. "Thank you for saving me." she said, smiling up at him.<p>

* * *

><p>Paul finished putting the last of the boxes into a pile. "So remind me, what's in these?"<br>Heinz glanced at him. "Ammunition, I think."  
>"We are certainly lucky these boxes were in the teleporter when we left."<br>Heinz nodded. "Open them up and see what's inside. I'd like to know so I can tally up what we have."  
>Paul dug his fingers into the top of one box and pried it open. "Alright... I see three boxes of machine gun ammo, three boxes of flares and five hand grenades."<br>Heinz nodded and wrote the numbers down. "Next box?"  
>"Hmm... Same as the first box."<br>"Alright... and last box?"  
>Paul opened the box up and peered inside. His eyes went wide and he let out a gleeful laugh.<br>Heinz stared at him. "What is it?"  
>Paul put his arms into the box and pulled out a gun. Heinz glanced up from his notes, then did a double-take.<br>"Are you serious? An MG42?"

* * *

><p>Mengele cowered slightly as Heinrich ran around the camp ranting. Mengele had seen his fair share of rants in the past, but the person doing it was either a superior or locked in a cage. Right now though... he was vulnerable. Putting his hand into his coat pocket, he grabbed his combat knife just in case Heinrich came at him. He himself though that what we had done to Heinrich's face was a medical breakthrough. Having that much skin and muscle removed and still be alive? Mengele shrugged. He had thought Heinrich would welcome the possibilities of this. He sighed. <em>"Goes to show how much I know about my colleagues..."<em> Just then, Heinrich stopped. A grin came to his face and Mengele watched him cautiously. The last time he had seen Heinrich smile like that, people had died rather horribly. Heinrich turned to Mengele. "What do you say we do some field research?"

* * *

><p>As Twilight left the hospital, she looked around. Ponies were going about with their business, some laughing and talking happily. Twilight couldn't believe that ponies could be so happy when such bad things were bound to happen. She jumped up onto her favorite bench and looked around again. Some ponies were playing ball near the fountain. Closer inspection revealed them to be Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and some fourth filly Twilight didn't know. Twilight watched them play for a moment and then at some birds flying overhead. A thought suddenly occured to her. "Who's taking care of Fluttershy's animals?" Jumping to her hooves, Twilight took off in the direction of Fluttershy's house. Upon reaching a point near the house, Twilight stopped and looked cautiously around. It was silent. A little too silent. Twilight crept to a bush and looked around. The sound of laughter made he jump into the bush and peer out. Two of the humans were walking in her direction, one of them holding canisters of some sort and the other holding a large object with a barrel at the end. Twilight recognized the device as a gun, but it was one she had yet to see. She'd have to ask Hans about it later. Watching the humans closely, she saw them set up a tripod on the ground, put the gun on it, then put one of the canisters onto the side of it. They said something to each other, then swiveled the gun around. Twilight froze when for a moment, they were looking in her direction. A loud chirping made Twilight look up. A crow flew out of a tree and started towards another. twilight watched it fly when a loud snapping like fabric ripping sounded off. Seconds later, all the remained off the crow was a few feathers floating down to the ground. Twilight gasped. "That must be very powerful to just rip apart that poor bird like that!" Watching as the feathers landed, twilightsaw one of the men walk over, pick up a feather, walk back to his friend stick it into the other man's uniform pocket. After saying something, the two laughed and swiveled the gun around again. Twilight watched for another second, then crept out. The two men were firing at another bird, so Twilight quickly ran for Fluttershy's house. Upon reaching the door, she glanced back. The two men hadn't seen her. Gripping the door handle, she realized with horror that it was locked. Turning around slowly, she sat down and contemplated what to try to do next. A voice behind her made her jump.<p>

* * *

><p>Heinrich scowled at the purple unicorn. Its back was to him and he wanted to see if it would try to attack him or not. He hoped it would; he was still angered by Mengele's operation and wanted something to shoot. Pointing his pistol at its head, he whispered "Turn slowly."<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight shuddered. It was the voice of the human that had hurt Ditzy. Turning slowly as he had asked, she looked up to get a good look at his face... and nearly screamed in terror. Whatever Karl had done, it had wrecked this man's face. Skin was missing from the jaw and cheek, giving Twilight a clear view at the man's exposed teeth. part of his ear was missing as well as some skin above his eye. What was odd was that it was only one side of his face. The other side was practically normal except for some bruises. Twilight looked down to avoid the sight. "Now, why are you here?" he asked menacingly. Twilight glanced back up at him and inspiration struck her. This man had kidnapped all the other ponies because they could talk to him. Maybe if she pretended to be dumb, he'd leave her alone. Looking up at him, she gave him what she hoped was a confused look, then sniffed his gun.<p>

* * *

><p>Heinrich growled. This pony was not what he had hoped. All it had done was sniffed his gun then turned and started chewing some grass. Putting his pistol away, he patted the pony on the head. At least it was soft. Walking away, he headed in the direction of Paul and Heinz.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight watched him walk away and let out a silent cheer. Getting up, she followed Heinrich discreetly. If he started to turn, she'd dive into the nearest bush until he turned back around. When the man finally reached his destination, Twilight trotted past him, eyes closed and confident that he wouldn't care. Indeed, he didn't. Just as Twilight was about to smile and get away, a loud click made her stop and open her eyes. A gasp escaped from her mouth as she saw that she was staring down the barrel of the gun that had ripped the crow to shreds. The two men behind it glared at her. "Vell, vat are you doing here?" one of them asked. Twilight watched them both with wide eyes, then curled up into a small ball and began shaking. The two men laughed. As Twilight heard the gun click again, she closed her eyes and waited to hear the sound of gunshots followed by dead silence. When nothing happened, she opened one eye and looked up. The men were folding up the tripod and talking to Heinrich. They smiled when Heinrich said something, then pointed in the direction of Ponyville. Twilight sat up and watched them, wishing she knew what they were saying.<p>

* * *

><p>Heinrich motioned towards Ponyville with a smile. "All you have to do is just lay suppresive fire. I'll go in, scare the ponies away and we'll scavenge what we can for the camp."<br>Paul nodded and Heinz gave a small salute. Sure, they were horrified by Heinrich's new facial features, but they weren't going to say anything. As they packed up the machine gun, they glanced back at the purple pony. It was watching them curiously. Heinrich caught their stare and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. That one's not as intelligent as the rest."  
>Paul felt around in his pocket and produced a soup can. Opening it, he set it on the ground. "For you pony..." he said. Turning, he started in the direction of Ponyville with his comrades. Twilight watched them leave, then trotted up to the soup can. Sniffing it, she smelled plenty of vegetables. Sticking her tongue into it, she sat for a second. It was rather good. Deciding she'd share it with everypony back at the hospital, She picked it up with her magic and started towards the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>Rarity looked up as Twilight walked through the door. "Twilight, why in Equestria do you have a soup can?"<br>Twilight smiled. "Courtesy of our enemies."  
>The ponies shrank back. "How do you know it's not poisoned?"<br>Twilight thought for a second. That hadn't occured to her. However, she had tasted it and nothing had happened, so it had to be safe. "Don't worry girls, i'm sure it's safe." As she passed out some soup to everpony, Rainbow gave a sigh. Instantly, all attention was on her.  
>"Rainbow?" Applejack asked.<br>"Eppaljeck..." whispered Rainbow, turning over slightly. Everypony sighed. Rainbow was slowly coming back. Twilight glanced over and saw with relief that Fluttershy had looked over and had smiled slightly at Rainbow.

* * *

><p>Paul sat on a small hill that was right next to the bridge into Ponyville. Turning to Heinrich, he asked "Do we attack anywhere we want?"<br>Heinrich nodded. "Anywhere except for where I am. In fact, when I'm in, just stop firing and wait for me to come back."  
>Paul and Heinz nodded. Setting up the machine gun, they waited for Heinrich's signal. Heinrich crept down to the bottom of the hill and peered into Ponyvilly. Some ponies were still out and about and none had noticed the three. Raising his hand into the air, Paul and Heinz tensed up. Droppping his hand quickly, Heinrich dropped down. Paul saw the hand motion and immediately squeezed the gun's trigger. The sound of machine gun fire soon filled the town. Ponies all over stopped briefly to assess the sound, then realized what it was and ran screaming for cover. A few unlucky ones got hit and dropped. Heinrich watched them go down and shrugged. Maybe their fur would make for good clothes when these uniforms wore out. "Cease!" he yelled up. Paul nodded and immediately stopped. Heinrich got up, dusted himself off and started his walk into town. A few ponies looked up over their barricades they had hidden behind. Upon seeing the human, most screamed and ran away.<p>

* * *

><p>Vinyl Scratch groaned angrily. Getting up off her couch, she trotted towards her front door. It had been bad enough helping to rescue Fluttershy And Rainbow and watching Ditzy get stabbed. Right afterwards she had come home and tried to sleep. Now, someone was causing a riot outside! Flinging open her door, she yelled "Will you shut up out there? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Glaring around, she became aware there was nopony around... except for one lone human. Vinyl stared at him. Recognizing him as the human Karl had beaten the crap out of, she smirked. "Hey! Lame-o! How's your face treating you?" She giggled. The bruises on the side of his face sure weren't pretty. As the man turned and glared at her, Vinyl felt her jaw drop. "Oh Celestia! What happened to the other half of his face?"<p>

* * *

><p>Heinrich scowled at the pony. It took him a moment to realize who it was. 'You!" he screamed. Pulling his pistol out of his pocket, he fired off a shot at Vinyl. She screamed and slammed her door shut. Heinrich ran up to her door and started to kick it. "You will come out of there right now or I will burn this house to the ground!" he yelled, kicking the door as hard as possible.<br>Inside, Vinyl looked around for anything that could be of use to her. Frying pans, maybe. Siezing one, she ran back into her entrance room, overturned a table and hid behind it. Right as she did, the door burst open. Heinrich stood there, his eyes sweeping the room. Seeing the table, he fired a shot at it. Vinyl jumped up and smiled. "Missed!" she proclaimed. Heinrich growled. raising his pistol at her face, a wooshing sound made him turn and see a pot flying straight at his head. Vinyl cringed. The pot collided directly with Heinrich's face, knocking him down. The gun fell from his hand and she quickly used her magic to pick it up. Throwing it into the kitchen, she trotted over and sat on Heinrich. He groaned and felt his head. Vinyl giggled, then kicked him in the jaw.

* * *

><p>Octavia ran towards Vinyl's sounds of gunfire had come from near there and she was worried about her friend. Reaching the house, she gasped as she saw the door had been kicked in. Rushing up the steps, she nearly fainted as she saw Vinyl sitting triumphantly on Heinrich's chest. "Oh Vinyl, is that really necessary?"<br>"Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>Another Author's Note: Also partially inspired by The Dark Knight.<strong>


	7. Die Weitergabe

Vinyl and Octavia eyed the man lying on Vinyl's couch. Vinyl glanced outside quickly, checking to make sure that no other human was around, then slammed the door shut. Trotting back to Octavia, she stared at the human. "What should we do with him?"  
>"I don't know. Leave him outside to rot?"<br>"Nah, he's still alive... I think." Placing her hoof on the man's chest, she felt a heartbeat. "Yep."  
>"Well, we can't just leave him here. What if he wakes up?"<br>Vinyl thought for a second, then grinned. Trotting into her studio, she came back a few moments later with rope and some tape. She tied the man's arms togther, taped them, then did the same with his legs. Next, she went through his pockets. She found a pistol, a knife, a few syringes and some paper notes. Regarding the notes with curiousity, she set them aside. Grinning at Octavia, she said "Now we wait for him to wake up."

* * *

><p>Ditzy gazed out her window. She had seen a few ponies running through the street and the faint sound of gunfire. Karl had heard it to and was listening intently for more. When nothing more occured, he untensed slowly and turned his attention back to Ditzy. Giving her a small smile, he said "I'm sure all is well." Ditzy smiled back and said "I hope so. I'd really like to get out of here. I'm really bored and havn't had a muffin in forever!"<br>"You had one this mroning."  
>"That's still too long!"<br>Karl laughed and patted her on the head. "Oh Ditzy. You know you're cute, right?"  
>Ditzy giggled and blushed. "No, i'm not..."<br>"Yes you are!" Karl smiled and gently hugged her. Ditzy froze up, then sighed happily and untensed.

* * *

><p>Twilight walked down the hall to Ditzy's room and knocked gently. "Come in!" she heard Ditzy say. Trotting in, she smiled as she saw Ditzy in small embrace with Karl. As she let go, Twilight could see she was blushing slightly. If Karl was a pony, she was sure they'd make an adorable couple. Jumping onto the free chair next to Ditzy's bed, she looked Ditzy over. "How do you feel?"<br>"I feel good. My stomach still hurts. The doctor said i should be back up soon, but to lie low for a while."  
>Twilight smiled. "That's good to hear."<p>

* * *

><p>Heinrich groaned. Waking up to a pounding headache was never fun. He went to put his hand up to his forehead, but realized it was bound down. Same with his legs. Shaking his head in an effort to clear it, he growled as it only made his headache worse. Looking around the room he was in, he saw two ponies staring at him. One with a blue mane was strikingly familiar. Trying to remember who it was, he thought for a moment. The memories popped back into him and he scowled. "You!" he yelled. "Untie me zis instant you vilzy creature!"<br>Vinyl giggled. "That's no way to talk to me." she said happily, trotting up to him and hitting the damaged side of his face. Heinrich let out a gasp of pain, then snarled. "Eizer you let me go now, or shall make life difficult."  
>Vinyl laughed and so did Octavia. "How're you gonna do that?" Octavia asked. "It seems you're the one tied up! I'd like to see you try anything!"<br>Heinrich smiled. "Paul! Heinz! Come show these ponies a lesson!"  
>Outside, Heinz heard Heinrich's yell. "You hear that? Time for action!"<br>Paul grinned. "Hell yeah!" Taking his rifle off his shoulder, he started down the hill. Heinz lifted the MG42 off its bpod, then ran towards the town with it. "Heinrich! Where are you?"  
>"In here!" came Heinrich's voice from a house to the right.<br>Inside, Heinrich smiled. The two ponies were not smiling now and were watching the door. Paul ran up to it and kicked it as hard as he could. Due to heinrich's bashing of it earlier, the door flew open with ease. Paul aimed his gun at the two ponies that were now cowering. "Get up against the wall and don't move!" he yelled. Octavia and Vinyl obliged, rushing up against the wall and huddling there. Vinyl saw the frying pan on the ground behind Paul. Using her magic, she made the pan slowly lift up.  
>Paul sneered at the ponies. "So... thought you could hurt one of our comrades eh?" he asked. The two ponies only stared up at him in fright. Paul wrapped his finger around the trigger and ponited it at the grey pony. "How about you first? We'll use your bodies to make an example of you in the middle of this town." Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the frying pan flew forward. It hit Paul directly in the back of the head and knocked him over. Letting out a cry of pain, he fired off a round uncertainly. The round hit heinrich in the hand.<br>"Ow! You Arschloch! Fire at them!"  
>Octavia and Vinyl used that moment to run out of house... and right into another human. Thankfully, the impact was enough to send the man flying back and toppling to the ground. Vinyl let out a small giggle, then headed towards the hospital, where she knew Twilight was.<p>

* * *

><p>Hans looked up from the book he was reading and frowned. He had heard a gunshot sound off. Getting to his hooves, he looked out the front door of Twilight's house to see the two music ponies running as fast as they could. one of the SS guards soon followed. Hans squinted at what he was holding. He gasped in horror when he saw what it was. "An MG42?' he asked incredulously. Rushing out the door, he took off after the man.<p>

* * *

><p>Paul quickly took off Heinrich's bindings, then wrapped his hand in gauze. Heinrich smacked him across the face when he was done. "That's for shooting me! Now get those damn ponies!" Paul nodded, picked his rifle up. He tore out the door with Heinrich following closely behind him, having retrived his weapons. They ran past several rather frightened ponies. Some made to stop the men, but a few shots from Heinrich's pistol made them move away. reaching a point in the center of town, the were greeted by a rather big red pony with half an apple as his cutie mark. The pony was glaring at them rather menacingly and Heinrich scowled.<br>"Move azide, you filth."  
>Big Mac shook his head. "Ah heard yur causin trouble 'round here."<br>Heinrich's eyes darkened. The pony's accent reminded him of some Americans he had met once in a POW camp. "Vell, zince you von't move, i'll just make you move." Aiming his pistol right at the ponies front knees, he pulled the trigger. The gun clicked and Heinrich glanced down. A quick check revealed his gun to be empty. Shrugging, he grabbed Paul's rifle and pointed it at Mac's head. "Eizer move now, or regret it."  
>Mac's only response was to headbutt Heinrich in the stomach as hard as he could. Heinrich fell back and Paul made a sound of shock. Mac raised up on his back hooves and fell down again, snapping the rifle cleanly in half. Heinrich stared at the pieces, then looked up. "Vell... hehe... Um... I love your mane..." Heinrich said nervously, looking about. Several angry-looking ponies were coming out of their houses. Heinrich gave a look at Paul, then motioned with his hand. Paul nodded.<br>"Look! Ein vampire!" he yelled. The ponies, in spite of themselves, quickly looked away. Heinrich shoved Paul aside and took off running back towards the forest. paul got up and quickly sprinted after him. The ponies, realizing what had happened, gave chase.

* * *

><p>Heinz gasped in exhaustion. He was still chasing the ponies and it was starting to get to him. Dropping down to the ground, he sat up and leaned against his gun for support. A few ponies trotted close to him and fixed him with angry glares. Heinz stared back, trying to speak, but his exhaustion wouldn't let him. So instead, he just glared back.<br>"What should we do with him?" asked one pony.  
>"Arrest him." said another.<br>"Yeah! For wrecking our town!" yelled another. Soon, all sorts of voices were shouting out for what should be done with Heinz. While they were preoccupied, Heinz struggled to his feet. The ponies instantly stopped yelling and shrank back. Heinz managed to lift his gun up and point it at them. "You... Will not... arrest me..." he said, struggling to make the words. "Just... leave... me be..." Lowering his gun, he continued in the direction the first two ponies had kept going in.

* * *

><p>Twilight walked back down the hall with a small smile. When she had left, Karl had been rubbing Ditzy's mane and she had fallen asleep. Twilight had asked Karl if he wanted to be a pony, and he had said "Yes, definitely." Making a note to herself, she'd have to ask Princess Celestia later if something could be done. Upon reaching Rainbow's and Fluttershy's room, she was greeted by Octavia and Vinyl Scratch.<br>"Twilight! You have to help us!" Vinyl said, gripping Twilight by the shoulders. Twilight shook herself free and asked "Why?" Vinyl cast a guilty look at Octavia, then said "Well... we MIGHT have possibly made one of the humans severly mad... and I think he wants us dead. One of them was chasing us."  
>Twilight stared at Vinyl with wide eyes filled with horror. "One of them was chasing you? AND YOU LED HIM HERE?" Vinyl nodded and looked away in shame. Twilight facehoofed, then ran to the window. Looking out, she could indeed see a human walked around. Closer inspection revealed him to be carrying the Shredder Gun, as Twilight had nicknamed it. Currently, the human was pointed the gun at somepony and talking. The pony raised a hoof towards the hospital, then ran away. Twilight stared down at the man and quickly tried to think up a plan.<p>

* * *

><p>Heinz walked slowly towards the hospital. That pony he had interrogated told him the two ponies he was looking for had run into the hospital. Moving through the double doors, he was met by a nurse. "You may not come in here with that!"<br>Heinz smiled. "And who's going to stop me?"  
>The nurse gulped. "The medical staff is prepared to stop you if... if..." her eyes went wide as Heinz pointed the gun at her. "Either you let me through, or i'll rip every pony in the hospital apart, starting with you."<br>The nurse stood still, then burst out crying and ran away. Heinz laughed. "That wasn't so hard." he thought. Walking towards the staircase, he started up it, imagining Heinrich's reaction when he brought back those ponies. "He'll probably just kill them on the spot." he thought.

* * *

><p>Twilight moved a couch in front of the door, quickly followed by a small table and some potted plants. The other ponies were preparing to fight if it came to that. As Twilight finished, Applejack trotted up to her. "Hey... How we plannin' on doin' this?"<br>Twilight sighed. "We'll just attack head on and hope he doesn't have time to use the gun."  
>Applejack gave her a look, but didn't question. "Whatevah you say sugahcube."<p>

* * *

><p>Heinz reached the top of the stairs panting slightly. "I really need to work out more." he thought. Walking up to the first door, he forced it open. Empty. Moving on to the next room, he opened the door and saw a male pony next to a female pony holding a newborn foal. The two ponies stared at Heinz, who just shrugged and closed the door. The next door he came to was locked. "Aha! Got you now..." he thought. Kicking the door open, he was greeeted to the site of two female ponies kissing. They broke off and started screaming at Heinz. "That door was locked!" Heinz just scowled. "Oh shut up." Slamming the door closed, he moved to the next door. Opening it, he saw a man sitting next to a grey sleeping mare. The man was rubbing her mane softly, but stopped when he looked at Heinz. Heinz stared back at the man. "Wait a second..." Karl jumped up and rushed over. "Private keep out!" he yelled, slamming the door in Heinz' face. Heinz scowled. He knew that man from somewhere. Shrugging, he started to the next door. Just as he was about to kick it open, he looked back. "Wait! That's the guy that ditched us and stole those ponies back!"<p>

* * *

><p>Karl locked the door and rushed over to Ditzy. "Wake up Ditzy, wake up!" he urged. Ditzy murmured softly, then opened her crossed eyes. After managing to focus, she smiled up at Karl. "Hey..." she whispered. "What's up?" Karl glanced at the door.<br>"We have to go. Now!" Ditzy sat up gently. "Why, whats wro-" Her words were cut off as an intense knocking came at the door.  
>"Karl! I remember you! Get your ass out here! We have a score to settle!" Karl thought for a moment, then nodded to himself. Lifting Ditzy out of her bed, he hoisted her onto his shoulder. "We're getting out of here." Moving to the door, he unlocked it. Then, turning the knob, he swung the door open. It hit Heinz in the face and knocked him dowm. Karl quickly ran towards the stairs. Heinz shook his head and got up. "Get back here!" he yelled, firing off a few shots at karl. They missed and Karl quickly ran down the stairs. Heinz growled and started after them.<br>Karl reached the first floor and ran for the entrance. When he was ten feet away from the door, he was stopped by two nurses.  
>"Hey! Where are you going with her!"<br>Karl glanced over his shoulder. "We're being chased!"  
>The nurses frowned. "Likely story. Hand her over to us." Karl shook his head. Just as the nurses were about to jump him, shots were fired from behind them. The ponies screamed and dropped to the ground. Karl used the moment to run out the door. Ditzy leaned against his cheek and asked "Where are we going?"<br>"My apartment! He doesn't know where it is so we'll be safe there!"  
>A few more shots rang out and Karl glanced back. Heinz was following close behind them. He dropped to the ground and fired a few more shots. Karl dodged out of the way, then sprinted down an alley. "Shortcut!" he told Ditzy. More shots rang out and Karl could feel dirt hitting his legs. Getting back into the open, he could see his apartment a few blocks away. "Almost there!" he yelled. Behind him, the sound of gunfire was louder. Karl glanced back and saw Heinz down on one knee again. He took careful aim and fired. Karl felt a sharp pain in his leg. Gasping in pain, he kept towards his apartment. More shots sounded off and Karl could feel the bullets tearing into his legs. He fell to the ground and released Ditzy off the shoulder. Ditzy stared at him. "Go on Ditzy! Get to my apartment!"<br>Ditzy shook her head. "I'm not leaving you!"  
>Karl pushed her hooves gently. "Go! I want you to go to my apartment and stay there!"<br>Ditzy shook her head again. "But you'll be killed. I'll be left alive!"  
>Karl nodded slowly. "That's the point."<br>Ditzy stared at him for a moment, then the meaning of words sunk in. Tears glistened in her eyes and she kissed Karl on the forehead. "I love you..." she whispered, before running for the apartment. Karl smiled, then heard footsteps behind him. Flipping over, he looked up into Heinz' sneering face.  
>"Now then..." he kicked Karl in the side. "That's for ditching us." Kicking Karl twice, he said "That's for stealing those ponies back." Pulling his pistol out of its holster, he pointed it at karl's heart. "And this... is for betraying the Fatherland." And he pulled the trigger. A single shot rang out and Heinz smiled. Putting his pistol away, he picked his MG back up, kicked some dirt on Karl's body and walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the apartment building, Ditzy watched as Karl's life was ended vicously. Tears fell down her cheeks and she turned away. Opening the door up, she checked to make sure that the man had left. When he wasn't anywhere to be seen, she trotted out and towards karl's body. A few ponies had seen what had happened nd sat by the body. Their grief was felt all around, as Karl had been well liked in Ponyville. Ditzy pushed past them and went right up to Karl's body. She nuzzled his cheek. Looking at his face, she saw his eyes were still open. Releasing a tear, she closed his eyes. Sitting down, she buried her face into his arm and let her tears flow. Looking up, she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you Karl..." she whispered, nuzzling him again. The ponies sitting around watched Ditzy and a few started to cry as well. One pony went up to Ditzy and rubbed her back. Ditzy only curled up next to Karl's head and closed her eyes.<p> 


	8. Reborn

Hans ran through the streets angrily. He had lost track of the man he had been chasing. Sitting down on his haunches, he looked around, hoping for a sign. Some ponies were trotting about doing their daily business. He sighed, knowing he had definitely lost the man. Getting back up, he was about to check the north part of town near the Everfree forest when a young pony rushed to near where he was standing. The pony stopped another and whispered in her ear. The second gasped and the first nodded sadly. The second pony proceeded to walk about whispering to the other ponies that were about. Hans looked at them all in curiousity. Trotting up to the first pony, he asked "What's going on?"  
>The pony gave him a sad look, then said "Karl was killed."<br>Hans' jaw dropped. "No. Wait. NO!" When the pony just patted him gently and trotted away, Hans fell back. "Karl? Dead? It can't be!" Looking around, he saw some of the ponies start towards the middle of town. Getting up, he followed them.

* * *

><p>Twilight watched the door cautiously. Any second, the man could burst through. A sudden knocking made everypony jump. Twilight recognized the sound of hooves and quickly moved aside the blockade. Opening the door, she saw Berry Punch standing there looking mournful. Twilight couldn't understand why she was so sad until a thought occured to her. "Wait... Is somepony dead?" Gasping slightly, she looked at Berry. All she did was nod sadly and say "Karl" before walking away.<br>"No!" screamed Twilight. All the ponies inside the room jumped. Rainbow even twitched a little. Rarity came up beside Twilight. "Darling, what is it?" she asked, putting an arm around Twilight.  
>Twilight sniffled. "Karl. He's dead."<br>Everypony gasped. Fluttershy let out a small cry and turned towards the wall. Applejack moved over to comfort her. Rarity hugged Twilight close and sighed. Twilight looked at Rarity and said "Oh no... Ditzy..."

* * *

><p>Ditzy lay curled up next to Karl with her eyes closed. The tears kept coming and no pony was sure how to comfort her. A few had tried to lead her away but she wouldn't budge. Finally, they had just put a blanket over her. Quite a crowd had gathered now. All were sharing their grief about Karl's death. 3 ponies made to move the body, but Ditzy only raised her head and glared at them. That was enough to make them back off. Putting her head back down, Ditzy nuzzled Karl and closed her eyes again.<p>

* * *

><p>Heinrich ran over the bridge that led out of Ponyville and looked back. Paul was following close behind him, and behind Paul was the crowd of ponies trying to get them. "Run faster!" Heinrich yelled, not even bothering to come up with an insult. He jumped over a hedge row and looked back. Paul attempted to jump, but got his foot stuck. Syumbling, he fell over and hit his head off a rock, knocking him out. Heinrich groaned. "Idiot!" he yelled. Picking Paul up, he attempted to drag Paul away while running. The ponies were reaching the hedge. Heinrich knew all he had to do was get near the forest and he'd be able to alert the scientists to get weapons and open fire. Dragging Paul as fast as he could, he kept glancing back. Some of the ponies had cleared the hedge, including the big red one. "Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit!" yelled Heinrich. Moving as fast as his legs would carry him, he felt something hit him in the back of the head. Stumbling, he fell to the ground. "Dammit!" he screamed. Cowering slightly as the ponies surrounded him, he looked up.<br>"Ah do believe you should come with us." Mac said menacingly.  
>"I vould rather eat dirt." Heinrich snarled.<br>Mac smiled. "That kin be arranged."  
>Heinrich scowled. Standing up, he said "Vat are you going to do? Make me?"<br>"Possibly."  
>Heinrich glanced around. He was completely surrounded, with nowhere to run. "Ugh, fine. However, I have to get somezing from my camp."<br>Mac shook his head. "Enope. Yur comin' with us."  
>Heinrich motioned at Paul. "What about him?" Mac shrugged. Heinrich scowled. Just as the group was about to start back to Ponyville, a pegasus flew in and landed in front of Mac. She whispered something and Mac's scowl turned somber. He whispered something back. The pegasus nodded and flew away. Mac turned around and looked at Heinrich. 'Apparently, someone that us ponies love was killed by one of your men."<br>Heinrich thought for a moment. "Heinz!" he thought triumphantly. His emotion must have shown on his face, for Mac's face darkened. "And what are you smiling at?"  
>"Oh... nuzzing."<br>Mac's face darkened further, but he said no more. Quietly, the group left for town.

* * *

><p>Heinz moved quickly. At first, he hadn't seen any ponies, but now he was seeing more. The ponies that saw him only watched, then whispered to each other. A few even burst out crying. Heinz glared at them all. A few made angry noises at him as he passed. Giving them a hand gesture that need not be described, he kept moving forward. A small procession of ponies coming through town made him duck behind a building. Glancing around the corner, he gasped quietly when he saw Heinrich being guarded. Jumping out, he pointed his MG at the group. "Halt or I fire!" he yelled. As the group turned, he saw Heinrich's eyes light up. The big red pony next to him approached slowly. Heinz' finger slowly went around the trigger. "Halt!" he ordered. The pony stopped, glared at him for a moment, then spoke. "If ya fire on me, I guarantee you won't live more'n five seconds to tell about it."<br>Heinz shrugged. "I could easily beat you and live." he said with a smirk.  
>"Oh really?" asked a unicorn from behind Mac. Several pegasi flew up and hovered above Mac. "You'll have to go through us too!"<br>Several unicorns walked up next to Mac. "And us!"  
>A group of regular ponies seperated themselves from the group and went next to the unicorns. "You say you'll be able to fight all of us and win?"<br>Heinz nodded. Pulling a hand grenade from his belt, he said "One moment, and you all go boom. Simple enough."  
>The ponies glanced at each other uneasily, but stood their ground. One unicorn came defiantly forward. Heinz aimed his gun at her. The unicorn glared at him. Her horn glowed for a moment. Heinrich felt his gun buckle, then settle down. Checking it carefully, he smiled. "Was that supposed to do anything?" When the unicorn didn't respond, he said "I thought so." and pulled the trigger. A tremendous explosion eminated from the gun, sending Heinz flying back. He hit a building's wall and slumped down. A pony trotted up to him and checked him over. "He's out cold!" he declared with a laugh. The other ponies all clopped their hooves off the ground in joy, then started down the road again.<br>Heinrich stood still for a moment, staring at Heinz. Slowly, he turned and followed the group of ponies through town.

* * *

><p>Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy all moved slowly down the road. Fluttershy had been declared fit to leave, since she was no longer in shock. Twilight felt this was a bad choice, since she kept bursting out crying. Rarity and Applejack had to support all the way down the road. As they turned a corner, Twilight could see a crowd of ponies all gathered around. Some were crying and some had even turned away. As Twilight and her friends reached the crowd, they gently pushed their way through. Upon reaching the center, Twilight gasped. "Get Fluttershy away." she said to Applejack. Applejack nodded and turned to Fluttershy. Twilight moved into the clearing and felt a tear run down her cheek. Ditzy was curled up next to Karl's head, head her face buried in his neck. Trotting up to her, she nudged Ditzy. "Oh Ditzy..." Ditzy lifted her head up and looked at Twilight. Her normally golden-yellow eyes were now slightly gray and red from crying so much. Her mane was streaked with blood from Karl. "Ditzy... come with me."<br>Ditzy shook her head. 'I can't leave him..."  
>Twilight sighed sadly. "You have blood on you. I want to help you clean up."<br>Ditzy sighed. "But... what about Karl?"  
>Twilight sniffled. "There's... nothing you can do. please, come with me."<br>Ditzy looked at Karl, then nuzzled him. Getting up, she leaned against Twilight. "Let's go."  
>As they moved through the crowd, she saw Hans slowly approaching her. As he reached them, Twilight nuzzled his neck. Hans nuzzled her back and looked at Ditzy. She gave him a sad look, then started for the library.<p>

* * *

><p>Mengele looked up from his notepad. He'd been drawing pictures of the local wildlife. What had caused him to look up was one of the other scientists tripping and stumbling over a piece of debris. "Idiot..." he mumbled to himself. Getting up, he stretched. Taking his pistol and tucking it into his belt, he started towards where Heinrich and the guards had gone.<br>"Mengele! Where are you going?"  
>"To see what's taking them so long!"<br>Moving away from the camp, he kept walking. Eventually, Ponyville came into view. After staring at it for a moment, he started down. Reaching the bridge, he looked around. There were no ponies in sight. Smiling, he crossed the bridge. Now, ponies began to appear. Ignoring them completely, he made his way through town.  
>Berry Punch looked up from her drink as Mengele walked by. She glanced at him momentarily, but a feeling crept into her. It was one of unease. Looking up again, she regarded the man. He seemed normal enough, like how Karl had been, but Karl had given an aura of kindness. This man gave an aura of... dread. As the man glanced her way, Berry felt a cold chill run through her body. Shivering, she looked back down at her drink. However, she wasn't the only one getting an odd feeling. Nearby, two young fillies whimpered and the mother shivered. A colt passing by stopped, looked at Mengele, then dropped to the ground and cowered. Mengele glared at them all and Berry felt another chill. Mengele moved on. "Stupid ponies..." Seeing a crowd of ponies far off, he headed that way.<p>

* * *

><p>Lyra and BonBon sat in the crowd, looking at Karl's body. Lyra sniffled. "We didn't ever properly thank him for saving us."<br>BonBon nodded. "I was going to bake him some muffins. He loved those things nearly as much as Ditzy does."  
>"Oh Ditzy... she had such a huge crush on him."<br>"Hehe... she told you too?"  
>"Yeah. She said if he was a pony, she'd mar... mar..." Lyra's words trailed off and she shivered. BonBon put an arm around her. "Hey... you alright?"<br>"I... feel horrible..."  
>BonBon frowned. Looking around, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Turning back to Lyra, she noticed some onies in the crowd had gone quiet too. The colt next to them was looking around with wide eyes and trembling. BonBon gave him an odd look. Right as she turned back to Lyra, a feeling of unease crept into her. "Woah..." she whispered, shivering herself. Looking around again, she saw a tall man approaching. He was wearing a long white lab coat and was coming their way. Several other ponies had noticed him too. One pony actually laid down on the ground and whimpered. As the man got closer, BonBon could feel her unease growing. This man literally radiated fear. She shivered and wrapped her arms around Lyra. Lyra in turn hugged BonBon back and they both watched as the man finally reached the crowd. Everypony fell silent and all eyes were on him. His eyes scoured the crowd, then fell on Karl's body. Shoving the ponies aside, he walked up to Karl's body and knelt down next to it. After examing Karl, he got back up and glared at the ponies. BonBon could see the hate in his eyes as he looked around. Without a word, the man moved back through the crowd and started away. BonBon shivered and released Lyra.<p>

* * *

><p>Ditzy sank into Twilight's bathtub and sighed. Twilight stood above her and turned the bath on. As the water flowed, Twilight poured some bubble bath in. As the bubbles formed, Ditzy giggled and popped some. Twilight smiled. Retrieving a brush from the cabinet, she sat down. Ditzy dived under the water and came back up with a giggle. Twilight smiled again and began to brush Ditzy's hair. As the dried blood slowly flaked out, Ditzy gave Twilight a small smile. "Thank you..." she said.<br>Twilight nodded. "Your mane is beautiful Ditzy."  
>Ditzy smiled. "You really think so?" she asked, feeling it.<br>Twilight nodded. "Of course! It goes good with your eyes."  
>Ditzy sighed. She looked down at the water and unhappily popped a bubble. Twilight knew she was thinking of Karl. "You genuinely loved him, didn't you?"<br>Ditzy nodded. "Yes... He was the only one that fully understood. He never made fun of my eyes... or called me Derpy..."  
>Twilight frowned. People still called her that? Nuzzling Derpy gently, she said "I know he returned your love."<br>Ditzy looked up. "He did?"  
>"Yes. Whenever Hans had him over, he'd always manage to bring the conversation to you. He'd remark how nice you looked that day... or that he'd seen you out and about delivering mail. That one day last week when you were flying around, he was at our house and he insisted on going onto my balcony so he could watch you fly."<br>Ditzy blushed. She had known Karl had liked her, but she thought it was only as a friend. Giving Twilight a smile, she adjusted slightly let Twilight finish her mane.

* * *

><p>Heinrich growled. He had been forced into the town hall and was being held there by the big red pony and a unicorn and a pegasus. All three were watching him cautiously. Heinrich glared back at them. Looking down at the ground, he got into a silent thumb wrestling match with himself. A gasp from the pegasus pony made him look back up. The pegasus had landed on the ground and was looking out the window next to the door. "Hey... Come look at this guy." The other two ponies got up and moved over to the window. Looking out, they saw a tall man walking in front of the hall. As he looked their way, the pegasus shivered and her wings clung to her body in fright. The unicorn laid down on the ground and whimpered. Even Mac himself didn't like the aura coming of the man. It was a combination of hate, fear and evil. Turning away from the window, he glanced at Heinrich. His jaw dropped when he saw that Heinrich was grinning. "Oh... I do believe you just saw my good friend Mengele."<p>

* * *

><p>The crowd around Karl's body looked up as they heard horns sound off. Everypony gasped as the saw the royal carriage approaching carrying Celestia and Luna. The landed softly on the ground and the princesses disembarked. Approaching karl's body, they stared at it a moment, then turned to the crowd. "We can bring him back... but it will require one of you to volunteer to give him life energy. Who will do it?"<br>Nearly everypony raised their hooves. Celestia looked shocked for a second, but recovered. "How about... you?"

* * *

><p>Hans looked up from the book he was reading in Twilight's kitched as a bright flash of light filled the room. "What the...?"<br>At the hospital, a certain cyan pony jolted awake. "Woah... what happened?"

* * *

><p>Back at the crowd of ponies, they all gasped. In front of them was an unconcious, but very much alive, grey pegasus with a red and blue streaked mane, a bullet cutie mark and slightly darker wings. The pony groaned and opened his eyes. The ponies gasped as they saw one green eye and one blue eye. The pony struggled to his hooves and collapsed. Several ponies rushed up and supported him. A unicorn in the back of the crowd said "I know who will want to see him."<p>

* * *

><p>Ditzy and Twilight were both giggling by now. They had finished Ditzy's bath and Ditzy had insisted on brushing Twilight's mane. They were now both perched on twilight's bed. Twilight knew Ditzy was saddened, so she was doing her best to cheer Ditzy up. By now they were both attempting to get Twilight's hair untangled off the brush. Twilight winced as Ditzy tried again to pull it out. She wasn't sure how it had gotten stuck in the first place. "I'm sorry Twilight!" she said with a giggle. twilight smiled and said "It's okay."<p>

* * *

><p>Downstairs, a knock came at the door. Hans sighed, then got up and opened it. "Yes?" he asked. Regarding the pony in front of him with an odd look, he thought "That's wierd. Karl had those same eye colors." As the pony walked, Hans saw the bullet cutie mark. Realization immediately dawned on him. "Karl?"<p>

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Ditzy had finally gotten the hairbrush out. Giggling hard, he rubbed Twilight's mane gently. Twilight gave her a small smile. "You know, we should hang out more Ditzy."<br>Ditzy nodded. "Yah! You're fun to hang around with Twilight."  
>Twilight smiled. Downstairs, she could could hear Hans talking to some pony. Twilight smiled at Ditzy and said "Wait right here, i'll be back."<br>Ditzy nodded and Twilight left. She walked down the stairs and enetered the kitchen. Seeing Hans talking to some pony she hadn't met, she regarded him with a look of curiousity and asked "Hans, who is this?"  
>Hans turned to answer, but the strange pony spoke first. "Twilight. I think you know me." he said.<br>Twilight gasped loudly and put her hooves over her mouth. "Karl?"  
>Karl nodded. "Is Ditzy around?" Twilight nodded. "She's Upstairs."<p>

* * *

><p>Ditzy giggled and rolled around on Twilight's bed. It was very soft. Resting on her back, she stretched her wings out and sighed. "Now... If only I had Karl..." The sound of Twilight returning made her look up. Twilight enetered the room and sat next to Ditzy. "Ditzy... I have someone for you." she said. Ditzy gave her an odd look, then looked at the door. In walked a pegasus Ditzy hadn't seen before. "Um, do I know you?"<br>"I do believe you do."  
>"KARL!"<br>Ditzy screamed. She leapt off the bed and tackled Karl to the ground. She nuzzled him hard and said "I thought I lost you!" Karl struggled to speak, but was smothered by Ditzy's constant nuzzling. Finally, she got off him and squealed in excitement. Karl got up, gave her a smile and said "Derpy. I love you."  
>Ditzy, for a moment, didn't respond. Karl watched her hesitantly. Finally, Ditzy smiled, and kissed him. Karl smiled and kissed back.<p>

* * *

><p>Mengele stared at the town hall. He had interrogated some mare into telling him where Heinrich was being kept. She had finally said the town hall. And now, here he was. Moving up the steps, he turned the door knob and scowled. "Locked..." Taking a syringe out of his pocket, he stuck the tip into the keylock. After a few moments of fiddling with the lock, the door clicked. Mengele smiled, withdrew the syringe and opened the door. Immediately, he saw Heinrich, who stood up. Mengele made to move toward him, but fell back as a pegasus flew in front of him. "If you want him, you deal with me."<br>Mengele shrugged. He smacked the pegasus across the face and sent her stumbling back. Next, a unicorn jumped in front of him. "You'll pay for that!" and she charged at Mengele. Right as she was about to collide, he kicked upwards and sent her flying across the room. Smirking at them both, he started again towards Heinrich. Finally, Big Macintosh jumped in front of him. "Ah think ya'll should leave now." he said, lowering his head at Mengele. Mengele only smiled. He took another syringe from his pocket. Bic Mac charged and Mengele waited. Stepping out the way at the last moment, he quickly turned and plunged the needle into Mac's side. Mac gave a roar of anger and turned. Charging at Mengele again, he wobbled slightly and fell to the ground. Mengele laughed. "Stupid animal. That sedative should keep you down for a while." Turning to Heinrich, he said "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Twilight smiled as she watched Karl and Ditzy. The two kept nuzzling and kissing each other. Turning around, she headed downstairs. Hans looked up as Twilight entered and grinned. "So... how'd it go?"<br>Twilight giggled and kissed Hans' cheek. "They're perfect for each other."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: FINALE NEXT!<p> 


	9. Finest Hour

Author's Note: AND SO IT ENDS! I'm in the best mood ever because I **_finally_ **got a copy of the CD of the Red Army choir.

* * *

><p>Karl and Ditzy proceeded slowly down the stairs of Twilight's home. Ditzy was giggling happily and karl was nuzzling her. When they reached the kitchen, Dotzy nudged Karl forward with her wing. Karl smiled and plopped down at Twilight's table. Twilight smiled at the two and got up to make some food for everypony. Hans leaned forward and nudged Karl in the side and winked at him. Karl blushed and looked at Ditzy, who planted a small kiss on his cheek.<br>"So Karl. What now?"

* * *

><p>Celestia walked along the main road in Ponyville. Hey eyes fell on several ponies who were talking amongst themselves. They stopped and bowed as Celestia passed by. She nodded back at them. Overhead flew Luna. She was surveying the town from the air, trying to find the humans that had threatened the town. Looking to the edge of town, she saw two in white coats running for the Everfree forest. "Sis! Two running for the Everfree forest!" she called down. Celestia nodded and took to the air alongside Luna. The two flew for the Everfree forest, keeping their eyes on their targets.<p>

* * *

><p>Heinz groaned. Opening his eyes, he saw he was still lying where the blast from the MG had flung him back. Sitting up, he checked himself over for injuries. "Seems all good..." he thought. Standing shakily to his feet, he looked around nervously. There were no ponies. Giving a sigh of relief, his eyes fell on the MG. The barrel had burst and some of it had blasted apart. Heinz eyed the wrecked MG for a moment, then brought out a white handkerchief from his pocket. "No point in even trying now. Screw Mengele and Heinrich." Smiling at himself, he started towards town, looking for some pony in charge.<p>

* * *

><p>Luna glanced down and saw a human walking. "Wait! Celestia!" she said. Turning around, she touched down quietly behind the human. Drawing herself up to her full height, she yelled "Human! What are you doing?"<br>Heinz jumped. Turning, he saw a rather big pony with both wings and a horn. Knowing instantly this pony was in charge, he flung down the white handkerchief, fell to his knees and put his hands behind his head. Luna frowned at the human. "What are you doing?" she repeated. heinz looked up.  
>"I am giving you my surrender." he said, looking back down at the ground. "I have given up fighting and wish to make peace."<br>Luna smiled slightly. This human had sense. To go against her and Celestia would be suicide. "Very well human. Get up." Heinz nodded and stood up, removing his hands from behind his head.  
>"Hey! Heinz!" came a voice from behind them. Turning, Heinz saw Paul walked staggerdly towards them. He had one hand to his head and he was looking at a spot past Heinz. "I surrender too!" he yelled. Coming up next to Heinz, he fixed his gaze on Luna's shoulder. "I make peace as well." he said.<br>Luna nodded. "Well then. Both of you will come with me." Looking up, she saw Celestia keep on for the Everfree forest.

* * *

><p>Heinrich ran as fast as he could for the forest. Mengele followed close behind. Glancing back, Heinrich saw no pony following them. Slowing down to a slow walk, he turned around and watched the town. Mengele stopped and looked back as well.<br>"I don't think they followed us." Mengele said with satisfaction.  
>Heinrich nodded. "I don't see any pony. They must have figured there were more of us back here, so they didn't bother."<br>Mengele smiled. "Those ponies were rather stupid, weren't they?"  
>"No, they weren't." a voice behind them said. Turning, Heinrich and Mengele gasped as they saw an oversized pony standing before them. It had both wings and a horn and gave an aura of power. Heinrich gulped and looked at Mengele. Mengele looked back, then stared back at the pony. Celestia bowed her head and her horn glowed. "Either you surrender now or I deal with you harshly." she said, her horn glowing. Behind her, Heinrich could see one of the last scientists approaching cautiously with a syringe in hand. Deciding to distract the pony, he said "Define harshly."<br>Celestia's horn glowed brighter. "Harshly means I will set you into the forest for a week. I will place upon you a spell that will keep you alive, but irresistible to predators. After they finish with you, I will redo the spell and let you go another week. That process will continue for a month. However, that will only be the beginning!"  
>Heinrich nodded. The scientist crept up next to Celestia and made a motion. Heinrich nodded slightly and said "tell me. Do you know of sedatives?"<br>Celestia growled. "I would not use those! That would take away some of the pain!"  
>Heinrich shrugged. "Speak for yourself."<br>Celestia frowned, then felt something pierce her skin. Letting out a cry, she turned and saw a scientist moving away from her as fast as he could. Making to move after him, she felt a sudden tiredness flow through her body. Stumbling slightly, she turned back to heinrich and Mengele. "I can... fix this... easily..." she said. Her horn glowed and the needle pulled itself out. However, the entire contents had been pushed into Celesta's bloodstream. Leeting out a groan, she ran at Heinrich, then stumbled and fell over. Heinrich smiled and walked up to her. Celestia watched him with an angry eye. "Now then... Want me to have my friend pump some more of that into you? We have enough to keep you under long enough for us to do some serious damage to your body."  
>Celestia growled at him. Slowly, her eyes closed. Heinrich smiled when he checked and she was asleep. Standing back up, he turned to see the two scientists were approaching him. One had a pistol and the other had a rifle. Both were carrying flares.<br>"Let's go start some fires."

* * *

><p>Luna watched the forest anxiously. Her sister hadn't returned, and Luna knew it didn't take for Celestia to take care of a threat. Turning to the men, she asked "Any idea what happened to her?" Heinz shrugged and Paul shook his head. Luna gave a small growl and turned back to the forest. "If anything happened to her..."<p>

* * *

><p>Mengele watched as the scientists set some flares next to a pile of hay near the town. Heinrich was arranging the hay so it led straight to a house. When ignited, the hay was to burn all the way to the house, which would ignite and start the whole town on fire. Mengele smiled. It was simple, yet devastating. Heinrich walked back up to him and nodded. "It is done." Mengele nodded and turned to the scientists. "Set it."<br>the scientists nodded. They dropped a flare to the hay. one of them took out a cigarrete lighter, first lit one for himself, then set the lighter to the flare. The flare took off and the hay beneath it immediately caught on fire as well. The fire spread fast, going towards the house. Mengele smiled as it reached. The roof slowly caught and screams were heard from inside. Several ponies ran out yelling "fire!". Mengele watched as they ran for the center of town. When they disappeared, he turned his attention back to the fire. The house next door's roof had caught now and ponies ran out of there too. Soon, ponies were running about with buckets, trying to douse the flames.

* * *

><p>Luna looked over as some ponies ran past her. One of them noticed her and turned in her direction. "Princess Luna! Our houses have caught on fire! Please help us!"<br>Luna nodded and was about to take off when she remembered the prisoners. Glancing back at them, she conjured up a spell that bound them together. "Don't move." she said threateningly. Paul and Heinz both nodded and Luna flew off. Looking into the distance, she could see the fire had consumed over 20 homes by now. Gasping, she landed and quickly asked a pony "Is there anypony still trapped?"  
>The pony shook his head. "No. We did a head count and everypony got out."<br>Luna sighed in relief. Turning back, she quickly did a water spell that doused part of the fire. Several unicorns repeated the spell and soon the fire died down.

* * *

><p>Mengele scowled. "They got the fire out!" Kicking at the ground in frustration, he started to walk towards the town. Heinrich made to follow him, but Mengele turned and glared at him. Heinrich got the message, and sat down. Mengele turned back and started towards the town again.<p>

* * *

><p>Luna smiled happily as several ponies thanked her. However, they were all starting to feel warm thanks to the heat of the fire and smoke. Several unicorns made spells to cool everypony off, and soon all ponies were feeling better. Luna smiled at them all, then felt a chill run through her body. Shivering, she sat down and rubbed her hooves together. Looking around, she noticed several other ponies doing the same. Some were even huddling together. Aiming her horn at the group, Luna tried to cast a warmth spell, but a feeling of despair came over her when nothing happened. Looking around again, she saw a man slowly approaching. Luna gasped and realized he was the source of the cold chill. Rubbing her hooves togther harder, she stretched her wings to fly towards him, but a sudden chill on her back made her snap her wings shut. Sitting back down, she watched the man fearfully.<br>As Mengele walked through the crowd of ponies, he noticed they were all shivering and some were clutching each other. Smirking at some of them, he approached Luna. "You. You are ruler here ja?"  
>Luna nodded. "Me.. and my sister... Celestia..."<br>Mengele frowned and thought for a moment. "Does this sister happen to be big and white, with both wings and a horn?"  
>Luna looked up at him. "Yes."<br>Mengele laughed. "Oh. Well then. Looks like you're all I have left to deal with."  
>Luna scowled at him. "What's... that mean?"<br>"I already took care of your sister." He pulled a syringe from his pocket. "And now, for you as well."  
>Luna gasped. Focusing as hard as she could, she sent out a warmth spell to cover herself. As her body warmed up, she smiled at Mengele. "Oh... Good luck with that." And she reared up on her hind legs. Mengele's eyes went wide as she kicked him in the chest with her hoof. Falling backwards, the syringe fell out of his hand and hit the ground, shattering. Menegele gasped and looked up at Luna. She was standing over him and her horn was glowing white, as well as her eyes. Mengele scrambled to his feet and started to run. Luna flew into the air.<br>"Leaving so soon?" she called. Her horn glowed and Mengele felt something sieze him around the legs. Tripping, he looked back to see Luna hovering above him.  
>"I surrender! I surrender!" he yelled, throwing his arms into the air. Luna landed next to him and smiled.<br>"You threatened and attacked royalty. Do you know what the punishment is?"  
>Mengele shook his head.<br>"Well then... We'll let the forest decide if you live or die."

* * *

><p>Back at the camp, Heinrich and the scientists waited. Heinrich scowled and looked towards the town. "Those damn ponies..." he thought. Suddenly, a loud sound above him made him hit the ground. Looking up, he saw a large blue and black pony drop Mengele at the forest's edge.<br>Luna smiled at Mengele and said "Now, I will teleport you into the middle of the forest and see how you fare."  
>Behind her, Heinrich picked up a flare and lit it. Luna turned and scowled at Heinrich. "Going to hurt me?"<br>Heinrich shrugged. "It's a possibility."  
>Luna laughed. 'If you think you can hurt me, then I dare you to charge!"<br>Heinrich hesitated, then noticed Mengele. Mengele had sneaked over to some crates and grabbed a piece of the teleporter that had come when they first entered this land. Moving up next to Mengele, he said 'You can teleport us in now."  
>Luna frowned, then shrugged. Concentrating her enrgy, he aimed her spell at the two men. Right as she was about to send it, Heinrich quickly took a syringe from his belt. Flinging it at Luna, it hit her in the eye. Letting out a scream of pain, she doubled the energy in the spell and sent it. The ball of light hit Heinrich and Mengele and both vanished.<p>

* * *

><p>-Location: Earth-<p>

* * *

><p>Mengele opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he thought. Sitting up, he looked at a sign. Sighing when he saw it was a foreign language, he studied it a moment closer. Not getting an results, he turned as he saw (with relief) a man walking past. Getting up, he approached the man and asked "Where am I?" Mengele nearly had a heart attack when the man responded in German. "You are in Paraguay." he said.<br>Mengele frowned at the man for a moment. He looked oddly familiar... "Do... i know you?"  
>The man studied Mengele back and said "Doctor... Mengele?"<br>Mengele gasped. "Rudel?"  
>Rudel's jar dropped. "Mengele! What are you doing here? Where were you?"<br>Mengele thought for a second, then shrugged. "I don't remember..."

Heinrich opened his eyes and frowned. He was laying on top of some sort... cloth. A breeze was blowing against him and he was on some sort of slope. He also became aware of a heavy buzzing, much like an airplane's. Looking down, he saw the flare still in his hand. "Gahhh... where did this come from?" Thinking hard, the memories came flooding back. "Those damn ponies!" he yelled. Jumping up, he took note that it was very dark out. Slipping, he dug his feet into the odd ground and held the flare to it. "Why... is the ground made of cloth?" Holding the flare closer, the cloth suddenly burst into flame. Letting out a scream of terror, Heinrich backed up from the flames... and immediately fell through the air.  
>The next day, papers reported the Hindenburg had crashed due to reasons unknown.<p>

* * *

><p>-Back in Equestria-<p>

* * *

><p>Luna rubbed her eye gently, then turned around. The last two scientists were standing there looking dumbstruck. As soon as Luna looked at them, they instantly dropped to their knees and put their arms into the air. Luna smirked, then picked them up with her magic. Leading them towards Ponyville, she saw a body near the entrance. As Luna neared, she saw the white coat and the multicolored mane... and gasped. "Celestia!" Dropping the scientists, she got down next to her sister. Checking her pulse, she sighed with relief when she saw that Celestia was still alive. Concrentrating, she sent a revival spell into Celestia. Celestia groaned and opened her eyes. Looking up at Luna, she smiled and said "I was about to wake up."<br>Luna giggled and nuzzled her sister.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Twilight walked outside, Hans beside her and Karl and Ditzy behind them. Word had spread quickly that Luna had gotten rid of the troublesome humans, and that the remaining ones had made peace and wished to stay in Ponyville. Apparently, if they went home, they would be arrested. Twilight didn't quite understand, so she had asked Karl and Hans. They only shook their heads and told Twilight not to investigate what the men had done. Twilight shrugged. Walking past the hospital, she stopped as she saw a familiar rainbow-maned pony leaving. "Rainbow!"<br>Rainbow Dash smiled happily at Twilight. "Yup! I'm out! Come to take me home?"  
>Twilight giggled. "We're going to find the others. There's a huge celebration."<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night, the celebration in Ponyville was ecstatic. Twilight danced with Hans as Vinyl and Octavia teamed up to produce some rather rad music. Ditzy was sitting at a table with Karl, and it was there that Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Appljeack and Pinkie Pie sat as well. They watched Twilight dance and giggled.<br>"That boy sure did get her out ah bit more." Applejack said with a grin.  
>Pinkie Pie jumped up. "Ooooh! We should throw them a party!"<br>"Pinkie darling, this is a party."  
>"I meant tomorrow silly!"<br>The ponies all laughed. A noise made them turn. Heinz and Paul were standing there with devilish grins. One of them was holding a grenade. Applejack screamed and jumped up. Right as she charged at Heinz right as he threw the grenade. Applejack watched in horror as it sailed threw the air... and exploded into multiple colors. Applejack's jaw dropped. "Huh?"  
>Paul grinned at her. "Our version of fireworks." he said. So the air was filled with explosions. All the ponies oohed and ahhed as the night was lit up. Celestia and Luna watched the fireworks and smiled. Knwoing their duty was done, they both took off and flew back towards Canterlot.<p>

* * *

><p>-Earth-<p>

Mengele woke up and scowled. "Another dream about damn ponies!"

* * *

><p>AN: Done. Finished. Bam. Review please.


End file.
